Les Prétendants
by Pichou1490
Summary: Printemps 1865 aux États-Unis. La valse de prétendants d'une jeune demoiselle. Isabella, aidée de ses amis, et aux rythmes des bals célébrants la fin de la guerre de sécession, devra choisir celui qui sera son mari.
1. Première partie

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

****Comme toujours, vous trouverez des petits bonus sur mon blog. Pour cette fiction, j'ai trouvé énormément d'images pour illustrer.****

* * *

><p><strong>Les Prétendants<strong>

**Par Pichou1490**

_**- première partie -**_

Cette histoire se passe au XIXème siècle, temps des dames et des gentlemen, des crinolines et des queues de pie, des salles de bal et des champs de bataille … des demoiselles, et de leurs prétendants.

Nous sommes au printemps 1865 et, aux États-Unis, la guerre de sécession fait rage depuis quatre ans déjà. Certains de nos personnages y auront combattu mais d'autres, en particuliers ces dames, auront trouvé des loisirs bien plus plaisants pour aider le temps à s'écouler plus vite. C'est pourquoi, bien loin des canons des confédérés, nous commencerons notre récit en Europe.

* * *

><p><em>- Munich, en Bavière, le 28 mars 1865 -<em>

_**« Vais bien **_**-stop- **_**Suis à Philly **_**-stop- **_**Victoire imminente **_**-stop-**_** Rentrez bientôt **_**-stop- »**

Ce court télégramme fut reçu avec grande joie par les trois dames présentes dans le salon.

Renée Swan, d'abord, fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas veuve. Quatre années de guerre, lorsque l'on est mariée à un important Général de l'armée de l'Union, peuvent vous apporter beaucoup d'inquiétude quant à l'avenir de votre mariage. Elle était donc soulagée et heureuse de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, mais tout de même un peu déçue de devoir bientôt quitter l'Europe.

Isabella Swan, elle, parvenait à peine à contenir sa joie. Son père était vivant et en bonne santé, et aux vues de ce que contenait le message, il ne risquait presque plus rien. Cette guerre ne le lui avait pas pris et ils seraient tous très bientôt réunis chez eux, à Philadelphie. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié son séjour en Europe avec sa mère et son amie Alice Brandon, mais il lui tardait maintenant de rentrer.

La jeune miss Brandon justement, était celle qui exprimait son ravissement avec le plus grand enthousiasme. Visiter l'Europe avait bien sûr été une expérience unique, une qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérée même dans ses rêves les plus fous, mais elle brûlait maintenant d'envie de rentrer aux États-Unis et de parader dans ses nouvelles toilettes à la mode. Ce serait sa petite revanche personnelle. Bien entendu, elle était aussi ravie et rassurée de savoir que le Général Swan se portait bien.

Aucune d'entre elles n'eut le temps de décider ou d'organiser quoi que ce soit avant qu'une nouvelle personne entre dans la pièce. Les quatre dames se saluèrent d'un signe de tête respectueux et d'une légère révérence avant que la conversation ne reprenne.

« Oh Augusta, nous avons reçu un télégramme ! » S'exclama Renée Swan. « Il est de Charles. La guerre est sur le point de se terminer et il nous invite à rentrer. »

« Voilà qui est fort bien, et qui semble toutes vous réjouir. » Répondit ladite Augusta. « Je pourrais presque en croire que vous n'étiez pas bien ici, parmi nous. »

« Oh, Augusta. » Cajola Renée Swan.

« Ma tante, vous savez fort bien que nous avons passé un excellent moment en votre compagnie à tous. Mais c'est une si joyeuse pensée de savoir que nous retrouverons bientôt papa et tous nos amis. Voilà maintenant bien longtemps que nous sommes parties. » Lança la jeune Isabella.

« Longtemps ? » S'exclama Augusta en tournant de grands yeux sur sa nièce. « Mais voyons que sont six mois dans une vie ? »

« Certes, ce n'est que peu de temps, mais voilà presque quatre années que la guerre a éclatée et que Charles nous manque à toutes. » Tempéra Renée.

« Soit. Je donnerai des ordres pour qu'on fasse en sorte d'arranger votre voyage au plus vite. » Capitula Augusta, faisant sourire les deux jeunes filles. « Et mon James vous accompagnera, lui qui meurt d'envie de traverser l'Atlantique et de visiter le Nouveau-Monde. Il sera ainsi votre escorte. Je ne tolèrerai pas que ma sœur et deux jeunes filles voyagent seules à travers l'Europe. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« C'est très attentionné de ta part Augusta. Mais j'ai bien peur que notre cher James ne trouve une Amérique bien affaiblie après ces années de conflit. » Répondit Renée Swan.

« Peu importe. Voilà des semaines qu'il parle de cette idée de voyage ! Il m'a dit clairement _'Voilà des années que l'idée de cette aventure me fascine. J'accompagnerai ma tante et ma chère cousine lors de leur retour. Du moins, si elles veulent bien de moi.'_ »

« Bien sûr que nous voulons de lui ! » S'exclama Renée. « Après l'hospitalité que vous nous avez tous généreusement offerte, il serait fort impoli de notre part de ne pas recevoir mon cher neveu chez nous. Je crains pourtant qu'il ne trouve notre petite maison de Philadelphie bien différente et inférieure à ce qu'il a l'habitude de voir ici, à Munich. »

« Allons, allons ! Mon James n'est pas un délicat ! Et il a lui-même choisi de faire ce voyage, il n'a donc aucune raison de se plaindre. » Tempéra Augusta. « De plus, je doute fortement que la maison de ma sœur ne soit pas bien entretenue et invitante. »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, ma tante. Notre maison n'est certainement pas un palais, mais je vous rappelle, maman, que c'est l'une des plus grandes et des plus belles de la ville. Mon cousin James y sera sans nul doute fort à son aise. » Déclara Isabella pour rassurer sa mère.

« Alors tout est réglé. Je vais donner des ordres, faire prévenir James, et vous pourrez tous partir très bientôt. Votre présence va me manquer , et la pauvre Thérèse va être effondrée, elle qui s'était tant attachée à vous deux. » Déclara Augusta, reconnaissant pour la première fois la présence d'Alice dans la pièce. « Mais c'est ainsi ! Et puis elle repartira bientôt pour le pensionnat après tout. Je suis certaine qu'il lui en restera néanmoins des souvenirs forts plaisants. » Conclu-t-elle avant de quitter le salon.

« Je dois trouver madame Perton, qu'elle commence à organiser nos affaires. » Indiqua Renée avant de partir à son tour, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

« Oh Isabella comme je suis heureuse de rentrer ! Je ne veux pas me montrer ingrate mais je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Chez nous je suis peut-être l'orpheline, mais ici je ne suis tout simplement personne. » Se désola Alice avant de reprendre avec plus d'enthousiasme. « Comme j'ai hâte de retrouver nos amis, montrer nos belles toilettes, raconter notre voyage … »

« Tu veux dire nous _vanter _de notre voyage. » La coupa Isabella d'un air taquin.

« Oui, peut-être bien. » Avoua Alice en tentant de dissimuler un sourire. « Mais ils l'auront mérité. Ha ! Quelle bonne plaisanterie ! La pauvre petite demoiselle Brandon qui n'a ni maison ni famille … Et bien cette demoiselle Brandon aura traversé l'Europe ! Elle aura dormi dans de somptueux palais et aura fréquenté la meilleure société que le monde puisse rêver d'avoir ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

« C'est une belle revanche, en effet. Mais souviens-toi aussi que tous ne pensent pas ainsi. »

« Je le sais bien. Et ce sont ces personnes là qu'il me tarde de revoir. »

« Dans moins d'un mois nous serons à la maison, et tout redeviendra comme avant. » Lança Isabella d'un ton rêveur.

« Tout ou presque. N'oublions pas ce cher cousin James. » Grimaça Alice.

« J'ai cru ne pouvoir contenir mon hurlement d'horreur quand ma tante a dit qu'il nous accompagnerait. Mais il nous est impossible de le refuser, ce serait trop impoli. Jamais ma mère ne s'en laisserait convaincre. »

« Et puis je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. Pour toi je veux dire. Je pense qu'elle veut vous marier. » Termina Alice dans un chuchotement.

« Quel cauchemar cela serait ! Être mariée à un homme comme lui … j'en ai des frissons d'horreur à cette simple pensée. Heureusement mon cher papa saura m'écouter et il refusera de lui donner ma main. » Dit Isabella, toute fière de son pouvoir de persuasion sur son père.

« Il verra l'Amérique et repartira bredouille. » Plaisanta Alice.

« En tous les cas, il reviendra sans moi. » Acquiesça Isabella.

* * *

><p>Mais qui sont ces dames, demanderez-vous, et ces messieurs qu'elles mentionnent ? Et pourquoi parle-t-elles de palais, d'Europe et d'Amérique ? Voilà qui vous éclairera.<p>

Cette histoire commence en vérité quelques années plus tôt, en 1846, en France, où deux jeunes personnes se sont rencontrées lors d'une réunion mondaine.

Charles Swan Pelham-Clinton était le fils de Henri Pelham-Clinton, Duc de Newcastle et Comte de Lincoln, et de Marie Swan. Mais aucun titre ni aucun avenir glorieux ne l'attendait en Angleterre, et cela il le savait bien car il n'était que le troisième fils du couple. Il aurait pu envisager de rester dans ce pays où il avait grandi, et embrasser une carrière militaire, ecclésiastique ou judiciaire, mais il refusait d'être toujours _le troisième fils de_. Son projet un peu fou était de partir pour les colonies, le Nouveau-Monde qui faisait rêver ceux un temps soit peu aventuriers. Et aventurier, Charles Swan l'était plus que nul autre.

Lors d'un séjour en France, il avait eu la chance de faire la connaissance de Marie-Renée de Habsbourg-Toscane, fille de Léopold II, le Grand-duc de Toscane, et de Marie de Saxe. Il existait peu de chances qu'ils évoluent dans les mêmes cercles, mais ils s'étaient pourtant rencontrés et avaient quelques fois conversé. La jeune fille avait était passionnée par le côté aventureux de Charles, partageant elle-même ce trait de personnalité.

Il l'avait courtisée et elle avait convaincu son père d'accepter l'union. Les fiançailles furent de courte durée et leur voyage de noces consista en une croisière entre Liverpool et New-York. La princesse de Toscane avait certes perdus son titre et ses privilèges européens, mais elle gagna rapidement une place dans la plus haute société américaine, et particulièrement à Philadelphie où le couple s'installa.

Leur richesse et leur noble parenté n'étaient pas un secret gardé de tous, mais tout le monde les connaissait comme les Swan. Charles avait choisi de porter le nom de sa mère et de s'illustrer par ses seuls mérites.

Rapidement une petite Isabella vit le jour. Elle fut malheureusement l'unique enfant du couple qui ne lésina pas sur son éducation. Elle étudia d'abord avec les meilleurs précepteurs puis dans les meilleurs pensionnats. Ses manières et son esprit, en plus de sa dote et des connexions de ses parents, en faisait un des meilleurs partis de Pennsylvanie.

Il existait peu de personnes en qui Isabella avait toute confiance, mais Alice Brandon faisait sans nul doute partie de ces quelques privilégiés.

La jeune fille s'était brusquement retrouvée orpheline le jour où ses parents avaient tout deux trouvé la mort lors d'un voyage, alors que la jeune fille était en pensionnat. Alors âgée de quinze ans, elle avait était placée sous la garde d'un tuteur, un des plus proches amis de son père, le Général Charles Swan. Elle avait été acceptée par la famille et, lorsqu'elle ne séjournait pas à l'école, elle vivait chez eux. Bien que deux ans la séparent d'Isabella, les deux adolescentes avaient lié une amitié profonde qui, cinq ans plus tard, restait inchangée et toujours aussi forte. C'est pourquoi lorsque la guerre civile avait éclatée, les Swan n'avaient pas réfléchis avant d'inclure Alice à leurs projets.

Charles, entant que Major-Général de l'armée de l'Union, avait combattu et mené ses troupes à travers les diverses batailles. Les dames demeurèrent à Philadelphie jusqu'à ce que les combats ne se rapprochent trop du nord. Charles Swan avait alors pris des dispositions, les envoyant d'abord dans le Maine, avant qu'elles ne partent en Europe pour les six derniers mois de guerre.

Bien qu'inquiète pour son époux, Renée avait été ravie de retrouver ses nombreux frères et sœurs dispersés dans les meilleures maisons d'Europe, et tout particulièrement sa sœur Augusta d'un an son ainée. Elles passèrent toutes les quelques mois d'hiver en Toscane avant de partir pour la Bavière.

Augusta de Habsbourg-Toscane s'était montrée un peu plus judicieuse que Renée dans ses choix de mariage. Ou plutôt, elle avait laissé les autres faire un choix judicieux pour elle.

En 1844, elle avait épousé un prince de Bavière, Léopold de Wittelsbach, neveu des rois de Bavière et de Grèce. Tous deux avaient eu cinq enfants, dont James était l'ainé.

Ce dernier avait une grande passion pour le pouvoir, l'argent et les femmes … mais aussi pour la chasse. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré sa cousine Isabella, fraichement débarquée d'Amérique, il avait vu là le moyen de réunir toutes ses passions. Elle ne lui apporterait certes du pouvoir qu'aux États-Unis, mais cette lacune était comblée par une dote imposante et une figure qu'il jugeait appréciable. En plus de cela, la jeune fille ne semblait pas se pâmer devant lui, ce qui le forcerait à chasser un peu. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de suivre ces dames outre atlantique. Et si au passage il pouvait conquérir et profiter des charmes de l'exubérante miss Brandon, cela n'en serait que plus parfait.

* * *

><p>Tenant sa parole, Augusta avait donné des ordres pour que tout soit arrangé. L'importance et la richesse des voyageurs avaient facilité l'obtention des titres de transport mais cela ne réduisait en rien la distance, ni ne faisait avancer la locomotive ou les chevaux plus vite. Une semaine tout juste après la réception du télégramme, deux calèches quittèrent la <em>München Residenz<em> transportant les dames et James, leur femmes de chambre et valet personnels, ainsi que les nombreuses malles.

Parfois en train, d'autres fois en attelage, faisant halte pour la nuit ou pour une collation, toute cette troupe effectua le trajet entre Munich et Le Havre en trois longues et éreintantes journées.

Arrivés au port français, ils embarquèrent à bord du _Washington_, paquebot à roue de la compagnie générale transatlantique, qui effectuait ses derniers voyages entre la France et les États-Unis. La traversée de l'Atlantique mettrait près de deux semaines et la pauvre Renée se sentait déjà souffrante rien qu'à cette idée. Le voyage de l'aller l'avait vue désespérément malade et cloitrée dans sa cabine. Les demoiselles craignaient de devoir tenir compagnie à James, chose qu'elles avaient pu éviter jusque là grâce à la présence de Renée, mais heureusement il se trouva aussi incommodé que sa tante. Isabella et Alice purent donc profiter de leur traversée sans se soucier du désagréable gentleman.

Le quatrième jour qu'elles passèrent sur l'océan accueilli la nouvelle que, le 9 avril 1865, le Général Lee avait rendu les armes devant le Général Grant à la bataille d'Appotomax. Comme Charles Swan l'avait dit dans son télégramme, la guerre était maintenant terminée, bien que quelques-uns tentent encore de résister.

Le matin du 19 avril, tous débarquèrent sur les quais de New-York pour presque aussitôt prendre le train et continuer leur voyage vers Philadelphie. Après trois heures de ballotage sur les rails américains, ils arrivèrent en gare de Philadelphie où deux de leurs voitures les attendaient. C'est avec un immense soulagement, après seize jours de voyage, que tous virent apparaitre la résidence des Swan.

Charles devait sans doute guetter leur arrivée car il se retrouva dehors et à la porte de la voiture quand celle-ci s'arrêta.

« Enfin vous voilà ! » S'exclama-t-il en assistant son épouse hors du véhicule.

« Oui enfin. » Soupira Renée en le serrant brièvement contre elle. Les retrouvailles plus intimes prendraient place plus tard, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. « J'ai bien cru que ce voyage n'en finirait pas. »

« Mais … Madame regardez ça ! Je laisse partir une petite brailleuse et il me revient une véritable jeune femme ! » Commenta-t-il alors que sa fille sautait dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas de ce qui se faisait ou non.

« Ne dites pas d'âneries Charles. Vous l'avez vue à plusieurs reprises ces quatre dernières années. » Le fustigea gentiment son épouse.

« Certes, mais je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Une vraie dame ma foi ! »

« Oh papa comme vous nous avez manqué. Je suis bien contente que cette guerre soit terminée. Dites que vous ne partirez plus ! Dites-le je vous en prie. » Lança Isabella dans une moue suppliante.

« Allons, allons, ne redevenez pas la petite brailleuse dont je parlais à l'instant. » La gronda-t-il gentiment. « Je ne devrais pas avoir à repartir, si ce n'est quelques jours à l'occasion. Êtes-vous rassurée ? » Demanda-t-il, et Isabella se contenta de hausser les épaules comme une enfant qui boude, ce qui fit rire son père. « Et voilà Alice ! Comment se porte notre chère demoiselle Brandon ? » Salua-t-il.

« Bien monsieur. Je suis particulièrement heureuse et soulagée que nous soyons enfin tous réunis ici après ces horribles années. Non pas que nos occupations eut été horribles ! » S'empressa-t-elle de se corriger.

« Je n'en doute pas ! Regardez-vous, toutes apprêtées dans vos belles toilettes. Rien qu'à vous regarder je me sens plus pauvres de dizaines de dollars ! »

« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu Charles ! » Lança Renée avant d'être interrompue par un léger raclement de gorge. « Oh mais où sont passées mes manières ! Très cher, voici monsieur James de Wittelsbach, le fils de ma sœur Augusta. » Présenta Renée.

« Monsieur, soyez le bienvenu en notre maison. » Le salua Charles.

« Je vous remercie de m'accueillir si généreusement, monsieur Swan. » Répondit James en s'inclinant poliment comme le demandaient les convenances.

« C'est la moindre des choses, voyons. » Conclu le maitre de maison.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles papa ? Et comment vont nos amis ? Les Cullen ? Nous n'avons reçu aucune lettre depuis que nous avons quitté le Maine. » Questionna Isabella en s'accrochant au bras de son père qui les escortait, elle et Alice, vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

« Je crois que toutes nos relations se portent bien. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me mettre à la page en ce qui concerne les rumeurs du voisinage si c'est ce que vous demandez. » Les taquina-t-il.

« Oh, nous nous occuperons de cela dès que nous retrouverons la société de Philadelphie. » Le rassura Alice avec tout son sérieux. « Quand pensez-vous que cela sera ? »

« Dès ce soir mesdemoiselles, dès ce soir. »

« Ce soir ! » S'exclamèrent les trois dames. « Enfin, Charles, vous n'y pensez pas ! » Continua Renée.

« Les Sherwood donnent une réception pour célébrer la victoire de l'Union. »

« En avons-nous manquées beaucoup ? » S'empressa de demander Alice.

« Les Rogers ont donné un dîner il y a deux jours, mais rien de bien excitant pour deux jeunes filles en quête d'amusement. » Répondit-il. « Alors que ce soir … »

Isabella sourit, autant à l'idée de retrouver leurs connaissances qu'à la vue de l'enthousiasme de son amie Alice.

« Mais voyons, nous n'avons rien à nous mettre. » Contra Renée.

« Maman vous plaisantez j'espère ! Et toutes nos toilettes que nous avons fait faire en Europe ? »

« Sommes-nous au moins invitées ? » Demanda-t-elle à son époux.

« Madame Sherwood m'a donné l'invitation en main propre, et elle m'a demandé la date prévue de votre retour. Lorsque je lui ai donné une estimation, elle m'a bien précisé qu'elle prendrait cela comme une insulte si vous étiez en ville et que vous ne veniez pas. Sauf, bien entendu, si le voyage vous avez trop incommodées. » Expliqua Charles.

« Oh maman, acceptez, je vous en prie. Nous ferons une sieste cet après-midi. » Lança Isabella, alors qu'Alice appuyait la demande d'un air suppliant.

« Soit. Mais vous porterez une de vos toilettes les plus sobres. Il serait de mauvais gout d'arriver apprêtée comme à la Cour du roi de Bavière. »

« Pas trop sobre tout de même. Je sais déjà ce que je vais porter ! Sarah, il faut vite défaire nos malles avant que tout ne soit trop froissé pour être mis ce soir. » Lança Alice à la femme de chambre qu'elle partageait avec Isabella.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent vers l'étage, suivies par des domestiques portant leurs bagages et la pauvre Sarah qui était déjà remise au travail, à peine arrivée à destination.

« Mon pauvre neveu, je crains que nous soyons déjà lancés dans le tourbillon des réceptions. » S'excusa Renée.

« Ma tante, si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, je préfèrerai rester ici ce soir. »

« Voyons, ne vous sentez pas obligé de … »

« Du tout. » La coupa James. « Je suis encore incommodé par la traversée et j'aurai aimé me retirer tôt ce soir. »

« Alors je resterai avec vous. » Décida Renée.

« Quel non-sens, ma tante ! Allez retrouver vos connaissances ! Je suis certain qu'un maigre diner dans ma chambre et une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit qui ne tangue pas suffiront à me remettre sur pieds. »

« En êtes vous sûr ? »

« Tout à fait. » Dit-il avec certitude. « Je ne serai pas des meilleures compagnies ce soir, je le crains. »

« Alors … nous irons chez les Sherwood, Charles. » Conclu-t-elle en se tournant vers son époux.


	2. Seconde partie

J'étais vraiment très heureuse en voyant l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction ! Vos reviews m'enchantent, et je m'éclate à faire des recherches et autre pour cette histoire. Vous pouvez voir tout ça sur le blog.

Merci à Miss-quin'apasd'idéedepseudo (lol c'est pas grave, on t'en veut pas), Carlie et Laurie pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre._**  
><strong>_

_**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**_

**BONUS**_** et **_**IMAGES**_** sur le blog (lien sur mon profil)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Les Prétendants<strong>

**Par Pichou1490**

_**- seconde partie -**_

_- Philadelphie, 19 avril 1865 -_

Une fois leur toilettes pour la réception des Sherwood sélectionnées et entreposées de manière à éviter les faux plis, les deux jeunes filles passèrent à ce qu'elles auraient dû faire à leur arrivée ; autrement dit, elles s'installèrent et reprirent possession de leur chambres.

Adjacentes, les deux pièces permettaient à leurs occupantes de ne pas traverser toute la maison pour se retrouver. Elles n'étaient néanmoins pas communicantes, rendant donc le couloir témoins d'allées et venues perpétuelles. Mais cet après-midi là fut plutôt calme chez les Swan.

Après une brève collation pour le déjeuner - que les jeunes filles prirent ensembles en choisissant leurs tenues et accessoires - Alice et Isabella se séparèrent pour se changer hors de leurs vêtements de voyage. Elles prirent le temps de se délasser, et de se débarrasser de la crasse du voyage, dans un bon bain chaud, chose qu'elles n'avaient pu faire depuis avant leur départ de Munich. Après cela, une sieste s'imposa.

Contrairement aux demoiselles du sud, dont on racontait qu'elles piquaient souvent un somme après le déjeuner, c'était une chose rare pour les demoiselles du nord. Effectivement Isabella et Alice n'avaient l'habitude de somnoler en journée que lorsqu'elles rentraient de voyage, avant une soirée mondaine, où bien quand elles étaient souffrantes.

Quand arriva l'heure de se préparer pour la réception, les deux demoiselles et leur femme de chambre s'enfermèrent dans le salon d'habillage situé de l'autre côté du couloir. Elles n'avaient qu'une seule aide qu'elles partageaient, alors dans ces circonstances, on trouvait dans la personne d'Alice pour Isabella et d'Isabella pour Alice, une paire de mains supplémentaire pour aider à arranger les toilettes.

Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues de leur chemise, de leurs pantalonettes, de leurs bas et chaussures, lorsque Renée Swan se joignit à la petite troupe.

« Ah ! Me voilà arrivée au bon moment. » Remarqua celle-ci lorsqu'elle vit l'état de leur habillement. « Sarah, occupez-vous de corseter mademoiselle Alice. Je prendrai soin de ma fille. » Décida-t-elle.

Isabella dissimula une grimace, sachant déjà avec quel sérieux et quelle force sa mère s'attelait à cette tâche.

« Je peux attacher mon corset seule, maman. » Tenta-t-elle. Après tout, elle ou Alice le faisaient régulièrement lorsque Sarah était occupée ailleurs.

« En journée peut-être, ou pour un simple rendez-vous de thé. Mais pour un évènement comme celui de ce soir, il faut que tout soit parfaitement ajusté. » Contra Renée en l'aidant à agrafer l'avant du vêtement.

« Nous n'étions que des petites filles en partant, Isabella. Ce soir, il faut qu'ils voient tous quelles dames nous sommes devenues ! » Compléta Alice. « Même si un corset étroitement attaché n'est pas des plus confortables. »

« Confortable ! » S'exclama Renée Swan alors qu'elle tirait sur les cordelettes qui serviraient à torturer sa fille pour la soirée. « Certes un corset peut parfois se montrer contraignant, mais il met divinement en valeur les courbes d'une jeune fille. Lorsque vous serez mariées, et que vous aurez mis des enfants au monde, alors votre taille fine aura disparue et même le plus étroit des corsets ne pourra remédier à cela. » Continua-t-elle, ses propos entrecoupés par l'effort qu'elle mettait à corseter Isabella. « Comme j'aimerai retrouver la silhouette de ma jeunesse. » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais c'est ainsi. Les printemps passent et les reines du bal se succèdent. »

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les crinolines étaient mises en place, Renée surpris Isabella à soupirer et elle se lança dans une nouvelle tirade sur l'habillement féminin et son confort.

« Vous les jeunes filles, de nos jours, vous plaigniez bien trop ! »

« Avouez tout de même, maman, qu'une crinoline est bien encombrante. » Rétorqua Isabella.

« Ce sont là des remarques de petite fille. Préférez-vous que je ressorte vos vieilles tenues et que je tresse vos cheveux ? » La taquina-t-elle. « Une crinoline et un jupon. Voilà de quoi vous vous plaigniez ! Il n'y a pas dix ans de cela, je n'avais pas moins de sept jupons sous ma robe, voilà qui était encombrant ! Et lourd mes enfants, lourds … maintenant vous pouvez danser librement, sans vous prendre les pieds dans tous ces froufrous. »

« Et danser nous ferons ! Dès qu'un bal sera donné. » S'exclama Alice en tournant sur elle-même pour illustrer ses paroles. « Du moins, si de beaux jeunes hommes nous invitent. »

« La plupart d'entre eux n'a pu danser depuis des années. Ils seront surement ravis d'inviter de charmantes jeunes filles comme vous. »

« S'ils ne sont pas mutilés. » Commenta Isabella, plus pour elle-même que pour l'assistance.

« Quelle sinistre remarque ! » La gronda sa mère.

« C'est pourtant vrai maman. N'oublions pas qu'ils étaient à la guerre. J'ai lu des récits épouvantables d'hommes qui sont revenus … diminués, de la guerre d'indépendance. Nous avons eu de la chance de retrouver papa en si bonne santé. Tous ne seront pas aussi fringants et il serait bon de ne pas l'oublier. »

« Tu as raison Isabella. Je crois que si nous grimacions devant un homme qui a souffert et souffre encore de ses blessures, nous l'injurierions davantage. » Concéda Alice.

« Charmantes, intelligentes et compatissantes. Vous ferez l'unanimité auprès de la gent masculine, c'est certain. » Conclu Renée Swan avant de s'emparer de la robe de sa fille pour l'aider à l'endosser.

La toilette d'une dame était une affaire bien complexe. Il ne suffisait pas de choisir une robe et de l'enfiler pour être prête. Il fallait bien sûr se parer d'accessoires assortis, mais les dessous étaient eux aussi très importants. Si la chemise dépassait du décolleté, si le corset n'était pas suffisamment serré pour permettre de porter la robe, ou encore si la crinoline n'avait pas une forme adéquate correspondant à la jupe … cela pouvait conduire à un désastre en matière de mode, et ainsi ruiner la réputation d'une demoiselle pour quelques temps. Heureusement pour nos héroïnes, le temps qu'elles avaient passé en Europe et la qualité du service de Sarah suffisait à éviter ce genre de catastrophes.

Habillées puis coiffées de manière relativement simple, elles furent prêtes à rejoindre Charles Swan qui -vêtu simplement de son uniforme d'apparat- les attendait pour partir chez les Sherwood.

* * *

><p>Comme il était de coutume, les hôtes de la soirée accueillaient leurs invités dans leur hall d'entrée. Si la famille Swan -et Brandon- avait tenu à faire une entrée discrète, les cris de joie de madame Sherwood les en empêchèrent.<p>

« Général Swan ! Et madame Swan ! » S'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant sa poitrine, signe de son exaltation. Pas que les dames soient de très proches amies heureuses de se retrouver après une si longue absence … non. Madame Sherwood était simplement aux anges d'être la première dame de Philadelphie à recevoir les Swan après leur longue absence. Quel privilège ! Quels invités de prestige pour cette simple épouse de banquier. « Vous ne pouvez imaginer le plaisir que j'ai eu à recevoir votre billet plus tôt dans la journée. J'attendais depuis des jours que le Général nous annonce votre retour, et ce matin encore j'étais fort déçue à l'idée que vous ne seriez pas des nôtres ce soir. » Dit-elle avec un faux air de réprimande.

« Madame Sherwood. » Salua Renée d'une légère révérence. « Croyez bien que notre but n'était point de vous torturer. Nous sommes rentrées aussi vite que le grand Atlantique nous l'a permis. »

« Oh ! Mais c'est vrai que vous arrivez d'Europe. Quel épuisant voyage cela doit être. »

« Il est vrai que ce fut long et nous ne sommes pas encore remises, mais ces demoiselles tenaient tellement à retrouver notre bonne société de Philadelphie que je n'ai pu leur refuser de venir ce soir. » Dit-elle en indiquant d'un délicat geste du poignet, la présence d'Isabella et d'Alice derrière elle.

« Des dames ! De grandes dames même ! J'avais gardé le souvenir de deux jeunes filles qui me saluaient avant de retourner à leurs leçons mais voilà de belles demoiselles. » Dit-elle, sa voix pleine d'extase. « Et vos toilettes ! J'en suis jalouse. Vous devrez absolument me parler des dernières modes de Paris et de Londres ! »

« Avec plaisir madame Sherwood. » Acquiesça Renée Swan avec un signe de tête poli, mettant un terme à cette conversation.

Les Sherwood avaient d'autres invités à accueillir, et les invitations ne manqueraient pas d'affluer dans les prochaines semaines. Les dames auraient alors tout le temps de se dire ce qu'elle ne se diraient pas ce soir.

Après de courtes révérences, les deux jeunes filles suivirent le couple Swan dans la salle de réception où les autres invités étaient massés. Ce n'était pas un grand bal ou même une réception officielle, mais plutôt l'occasion de réunir un cercle de connaissances et de célébrer la fin de la guerre, tout en échangeant les dernières rumeurs.

Alors que le Général et son épouse saluaient leurs connaissances passées, Isabella et Alice balayaient la salle du regard, tentant de retrouver un visage connu. Il y avait bien sur toutes les dames qu'elles avaient vues par le passé prendre le thé avec Renée ou qui étaient venues diner avec leur époux ; mais elles reconnurent aussi le visage de camarades qui avaient -tout comme elles deux- bien grandi. Alice remarqua avec plaisir, qu'aucune d'entre elles n'arborait de splendide toilette, et que presque toutes les regardaient avec un regard d'envie ou de jalousie. C'était le premier pas de sa revanche.

Elles remarquèrent aussi toutes deux les regards des jeunes hommes de l'assistance, mais elles gardèrent leurs commentaires sur ce fait pour plus tard, lorsqu'elles referaient la soirée image par image enfermées dans leurs chambres.

Un visage bien familier et masculin se présenta à elles, et elles durent se retenir de ne pas courir vers l'homme qui les regardait en souriant.

« Ne serait-ce pas les insupportables demoiselles Swan et Brandon. » Commenta l'homme d'un air taquin, n'oubliant pas de s'incliner poliment alors que les demoiselles lui répondaient d'une révérence et d'un large sourire. « Je constate qu'ils ont fini par se lasser de vous en Europe. »

« Tout au contraire, docteur Cullen. » Rétorqua Isabella. « C'est nous qui nous sommes lassées de l'Europe. A dire vrai, nous avions hâte de retrouver nos amis. »

« Aucun de ces messieurs ne savait vous faire valser comme moi. » Plaisanta-t-il à nouveau. « Je suis certain d'être celui qui vous manquait le plus. »

« Sommes-nous si transparentes, docteur Cullen ? » Questionna Alice, rentrant dans son jeu.

« En vérité, c'est votre épouse qu'il nous tardait de retrouver. Quant à valser … il est bien plus plaisant d'avoir un cavalier qui ait notre âge. » Le taquina à son tour Isabella.

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen rit alors fortement, attirant quelques regards sur lui, mais les convives retournèrent bien vite à leurs conversations. En effet, c'était chose commune que de voir leur médecin aussi jovial, en particulier en présence des deux jeunes filles.

Bien que de plus de dix ans son cadet, le docteur Cullen était un des plus proches amis du Général Swan. Lors de son premier hiver à Philadelphie en 1860, il avait soigné Charles -alors atteint d'une sévère grippe- et lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. Une amitié sincère avait vu le jour entre les deux hommes, ouvrant au couple Cullen les portes de la meilleure société de Philadelphie.

Madame Cullen était une favorite des deux jeunes filles. Elle était jeune, belle et les deux adolescentes aimaient l'entendre raconter comment elle avait rencontré et épousé le docteur Cullen. Car l'histoire d'Esmé et Carlisle avait commencée alors que celle-ci n'avait qu'à peine seize ans. Ce romantisme les laissait rêveuses.

Lorsque, à cause de la guerre, les dames avaient quitté Philadelphie pour le Maine, c'est seulement avec madame Cullen qu'elles avaient entretenu leur correspondance. Mais elles n'avaient plus reçu de nouvelles de la jeune femme depuis bien longtemps.

« Allons docteur Cullen, cessez de nous taquiner et dites-nous où est votre épouse. Je n'arrive pas à la trouver. » Lança Alice alors que son regard balayait une nouvelle fois la salle.

« Vous ne la trouverez pas ici ce soir, je peux vous l'assurer. » Répondit Carlisle, et devant leur regards inquisiteurs, il continua. « Madame Cullen ne peut se montrer en société, et ce, pour la plus heureuse des raisons. » Avoua-t-il en souriant largement.

« Oh docteur Cullen ! Voilà qui est fantastique ! » S'exclama Isabella. « Nous nous faisions tellement de soucis. Depuis que nous avons pris le bateau pour l'Europe, nous n'avons plus reçu aucun courrier. »

« Toutes nos lettres demeuraient sans réponse. » Compléta Alice.

« Pendant un moment nous avons craint le pire mais papa nous a écrit il y a près de trois mois que vous vous portiez au mieux. » Continua Isabella.

« Il s'est pourtant bien gardé de nous apprendre l'heureux évènement. » Enchaina Alice.

« Combien de temps encore durera son confinement ? » Demanda Isabella.

« Pouvons-nous la voir ? » Le questionna Alice en s'accrochant à son bras.

« Croyez-vous qu'elle acceptera de nous recevoir ? » Isabella s'accrocha à son autre bras.

« Et que faites-vous donc ici à vous amuser alors que la pauvre est seule toute la soirée ? » Fini par le fustiger Alice.

Le docteur Cullen rit de nouveau, plaça la main des jeunes filles au creux de ses coudes, puis conduisit ses cavalières vers un des sofas qui se libérait à l'instant.

« Procédons dans l'ordre. » Commença-t-il, assis entre elles deux et captant toute leur attention. « En effet, c'est une fantastique nouvelle. Il semblerait qu'entre la guerre et la distance, vos lettre et celle de ma chère épouse se soient perdues dans l'Atlantique. » Dit-il à Isabella. « Ce pauvre Charles avait sans doute mieux à penser que la grossesse de mon Esmé. C'est une chance qu'il ait pris le temps de vous dire que nous allions bien. » Répondit-il ensuite à Alice. « L'enfant devrait arriver dans moins d'une quinzaine. » Continua-t-il à l'intention d'Isabella, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Alice. « Vous pouvez évidemment la voir. Et je suis certain qu'elle vous recevra malgré ce que les convenances exigent. » Leur dit-il à toutes les deux. « Et si je suis ici ce soir, c'est à l'expresse demande de madame Cullen. Le bruit a couru toute la journée qu'on avait vu passer en ville l'attelage des Swan, chargé de malles et transportant des dames. Votre chère amie désirait absolument de vos nouvelles, et elle m'a jeté hors de la maison ne m'autorisant à revenir uniquement lorsque ma mission serait complétée. »

« Et quelle est donc cette mission docteur Cullen ? » S'enquit Alice.

« M'assurer que toutes deux, ainsi que votre chère mère, Isabella, veniez rendre visite à madame Cullen dans les plus brefs délais. »

« Et bien considérez votre mission remplie, docteur Cullen. Nous viendrons avant que la semaine soit achevée. Et que madame Cullen ne se tracasse pas, nous enverrons un billet la veille de notre passage. »

« Vous pouvez maintenant rentrer chez vous en toute sérénité docteur, et prendre soin de votre épouse. »

« Vous me donnez congé miss Brandon ? » S'amusa le docteur.

« Absolument ! Vous vous êtes suffisamment amusé. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le docteur Cullen se leva immédiatement et s'inclina devant chacune d'elles avant de s'éloigner. En vérité, il était très anxieux de retrouver son épouse et soulagé d'avoir vite trouvé les demoiselles pour leur faire passer le message qui lui avait été confié. Il prit congé de ses hôtes et rentra prestement chez lui. Il n'aimait pas être loin alors que, à tout moment, sa chère épouse pouvait mettre au monde leur premier enfant.

* * *

><p>Rassurées sur l'état de santé de leurs plus chers amis, les deux jeunes filles purent porter leur attention sur d'autres aspects de la soirée. Elles rejoignirent le couple Swan, mentionnèrent l'invitation chez les Cullen à Renée, puis prirent part à la conversation en cours. Du moins, autant que les demoiselles de cette époque pouvaient le faire, c'est-à-dire très peu. Charles Swan se flattait néanmoins d'avoir une fille et une pupille éduquées et réfléchies. Certes elles avaient un intérêt profond pour le mode et les frivolités de leur sexe, mais elles comprenaient aussi l'importance de la politique, de l'économie ou encore de la philosophie.<p>

De nombreuses personnes les complimentèrent sur leurs « splendides toilettes européennes », compliments que les trois dames acceptèrent avec modestie. Alice était heureuse, elle avait réussi à éblouir les invités des Sherwood et ce, sans même utiliser sa plus belle robe.

Mais outre la mode, le sujet de conversation qui revenait le plus souvent dans les salons de madame Sherwood, c'était l'assassinat du président Lincoln qui avait eu lieu seulement quatre jours plus tôt. On ne parlait presque que de ça dans le _Philadelphia Inquirer. _

Même si la politique pouvait être un sujet de discorde entre deux gentlemen, et que chacun avait son propre avis sur le défunt président, le simple fait que le meurtrier -John Wilkes Booth- soit un confédéré mettait d'accord tous les Yankee. C'était un crime, un outrage, et si la guerre n'avait pas été terminée, tous se seraient battus pour réparer l'affront ! Les hommes n'avaient peut-être pas de belles robes, mais ils avaient un honneur qui leur était tout aussi cher.

Mais alors qu'on ne trouvait que rarement des femmes qui ne se soucient pas ou peu de leurs robes, il pouvait arriver de rencontrer des hommes qui portaient peu d'intérêt à leur honneur. Ils leur préféraient souvent leur apparence, ou leur portefeuille. C'était le cas d'un des messieurs présents chez les Sherwood ce soir là.

Alors qu'Isabella, et surtout Alice, émerveillaient leur auditoire de récits sur l'Europe, un homme approcha du cercle entièrement féminin. Il était bien vêtu, pas en uniforme comme la plupart de ses condisciples mais en costume, et on pouvait voir que sa tenue était étudiée. Une montre à gousset en or était attachée à la boutonnière de son gilet, et une cravate de soie bleue mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux.

« Madame Stanley. » Salua-t-il la plus âgée des dames, avant de laisser son regard balayer l'ensemble des plus jeunes femmes. « Mesdemoiselles. »

Son regard se fit plus pesant sur celles dont il n'avait pu faire la connaissance auparavant, mais il se tourna rapidement vers madame Stanley qui comprit qu'elle devrait faire les présentations entre les jeunes gens. Mais plus tard, elle devait d'abord s'assurer que ce riche gentleman portait suffisamment d'attention à elle et à sa fille chérie.

« Monsieur Newton ! Quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous ce soir. J'ignorais que vous étiez présents, où vous cachiez-vous donc ? » Minauda-t-elle en s'éventant coquettement.

« Voyons madame Stanley ! Vous savez bien que je ne me cache jamais de vous. » Dit-il d'un air qui se voulait séduisant. « Non, je réglais quelques affaires urgentes avec monsieur Black. »

« Monsieur Newton ! Faire des affaires lors d'une réunion entre amis, voilà qui n'est pas très convenable. » Reprocha-t-elle, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment inconvenant là-dedans.

« Je sais que je vous ai délaissées, et je venais pour m'en excuser. Mais je vois que vous êtes en pleine conversation avec ces demoiselles donc … je pense que je ne dois pas vous importuner. » Répondit-il et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Si madame Stanley ne les présentait pas, il s'éloignerait. Et madame Stanley ne voulait absolument pas qu'il s'éloigne.

« Mais non voyons ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Laissez-moi vous présenter. Mesdemoiselles, voici monsieur Michael Newton, de Richmond, en Virginie. » Dit-elle à Isabella et Alice, et celles-ci firent un signe de tête poli. « Monsieur Newton, voilà miss Brandon et miss Swan. » Termina-t-elle sans trop d'entrain. On avait déjà connu meilleures présentations.

Michael Newton s'inclina et commença immédiatement la conversation avec ses nouvelles connaissances.

« Mesdemoiselles Brandon et Swan. Je suis charmé de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur le nom car il semblerait en effet que tous à Philadelphie ne parlent que de vous depuis que je suis arrivé. Madame et mademoiselle Stanley me disaient encore, il y a deux jours à peine, qu'on attendait votre retour d'Europe. Je me permet de vous demander si votre voyage fut agréable. »

« Très agréable monsieur Newton. Du moins aussi agréable que peut l'être une traversée de cette ampleur. La durée du voyage est, je crois, plus éprouvante que les conditions mêmes. Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de faire cette traversée monsieur Newton ? » Demanda Isabella, lançant ainsi une conversation des plus banales.

« Hélas non. L'Europe n'a que peu d'attrait pour moi. Ce dont j'ai besoin, des hommes d'affaires comme monsieur Black me le font parvenir. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je trouve que l'Europe a beaucoup à nous apporter. En matière de mode et d'inventions bien sûr, mais il y a aussi surtout un important intérêt historique. » Répondit Isabella.

« Je ne porte que peu d'intérêt à l'histoire de quelques monarchies. Je pense que nous avons pris le meilleur de l'Europe pour créer notre Amérique ! » Dit-il avec appoint.

« L'histoire de l'Europe ne se limite pas à ses monarchies, monsieur Newton. Quant à votre affirmation que nous n'avons pris que le meilleur … je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas … en ce qui concerne l'esclavage par exemple. A moins que vous soyez en sa faveur monsieur Newton ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Alice dû se cacher derrière son éventail pour que personne ne voit son sourire. En effet, les airs choqués des Stanley et de monsieur Newton lui donnaient envie de rire. Il était rare qu'une dame, et encore plus rare qu'une demoiselle, donne son avis avec tant de franchise et de ferveur. Mais Isabella était ainsi. Elle jugeait que, puisqu'elle avait reçu une éducation étendue, elle devait la partager avec les autres, afin que les heures qu'elle avait passées à s'instruire ne soient pas vaines. Ce comportement pourtant, surprenait toujours beaucoup ses interlocuteurs.

« Je ne suis pas du tout en faveur de l'esclavage, mademoiselle Swan. » Répondit Newton sur la défensive. « Swan … » Continua-t-il pensif. « Seriez-vous liée au Général Swan ? »

« Tout à fait monsieur. Le Général est mon père. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Ah ! J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer voter père lorsque j'étais encore en Virginie, mademoiselle. Et je peux, sans me vanter, dire que certaines informations que je lui ai alors fournies lui ont été profitables. » Dit-il à Isabella avant de se tourner vers les Stanley qui étaient, et de loin, son meilleur public. « Je crois que la bataille a été gagnée grâce à cela. » Chuchota-t-il faussement.

Et, bien que ce gentleman ne lui semble pas des plus intéressants, Isabella se sentit obligée et redevable. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors elle lui devait peut-être la vie de son père.

« Monsieur Newton, je vous prie d'accepter mes remerciements car c'est grâce à vous, en partie, que j'ai la joie de ne pas être orpheline de père aujourd'hui. » Le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant humblement et Alice fit de même.

« Mesdemoiselles, c'était tout naturel. » Répondit-il en s'inclinant avant que les deux jeunes filles ne s'éloignent vers un nouveau cercle de connaissances.

La soirée ne dura pas jusqu'à l'aube pour les Swan. Les dames étaient fatiguées de leur voyage et demandèrent à rentrer tôt. Madame Sherwood leur donna congés, une fois seulement qu'elle fut assurée d'être reçue pour le thé par la femme du Général.

Maintenant leur retour connu de tous, c'était une valse de visites qui prendrait rapidement place chez les Swan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En risquant de me répéter, vous trouverez tout plein de choses sur le blog (des anecdotes, des images ...)<strong>_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça prend 20 secondes et ça me donne le sourire pour plus longtemps que ça !**_


	3. Troisième partie

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

****Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, particulièrement à celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP : Ange, Laurie, Scarlette et Miss-quin'apasd'idéedepseudo.****

* * *

><p><strong>Les Prétendants<strong>

**Par Pichou1490**

_**- troisième partie -**_

_- Philadelphie, fin avril 1865 -_

La réception des Sherwood avait fait savoir à tous que les Swan demeuraient de nouveau en ville. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ce soir-là eurent vent de la nouvelle et, très vite, le salon des Swan vit défiler un bon nombres de dames de la société de Philadelphie. Tous dans la maison s'y étaient attendu et les préparatifs avaient été menés en conséquences ; pièces aérées après être restées si longtemps fermées, tapisseries et meubles dépoussiérés, service à thé astiqué à fond … et bien sur les tenues étaient très étudiées. Il ne fallait pas paraître trop pompeux en arborant une toilette trop élaborée, mais les dames avaient sorti leurs meilleurs toilettes d'intérieur.

Maintenant assez âgées, Isabella et Alice purent assister aux visites rendues à Renée. Plus qu'une possibilité, ce fut même un devoir pour Isabella qui ne portait que peu d'intérêt aux ragots des vieilles dames. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était rendre visite à son amie Esmé Cullen et apprendre de sa bouche les dernières nouvelles, car madame Cullen connaissait bien les jeunes filles et savait donc ce qui les intéressait ou non. Que le chat de la pauvre madame Twiggs se soit fait écrasé la patte par une voiture, par exemple, ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Elle avait une seconde pensé « pauvre animal » et s'était ensuite demandé ce que pouvait bien faire son père.

Car même si Charles ne recevait pas pour le thé comme le faisait son épouse, il avait lui aussi droit à sa part de divertissements. De nombreux gentilshommes avaient visité le bureau du Général Swan ces derniers jours. Des hommes d'affaires, des connaissances, des militaires … Isabella et Alice n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait derrière les grandes portes blanches du sanctuaire masculin, mais elles avaient tout de même remarqué les éclats de rire tonitruants, les fumées de cigares qui s'échappaient à chaque fois que la porte était ouverte, et les nombreuses bouteilles de brandy que les domestiques apportaient. En quelques mots, elles étaient un peu jalouse, persuadées que l'on s'amusait surement plus chez les hommes. En contre partie, cette séparation des sexes leur permettait de rester loin du cousin James qui ne cessait de se montrer de plus en plus entreprenant.

Isabella, en réalité, avait surtout envie de retrouver son père dont elle était très proche et pour cela, elle avait une idée, mais il faudrait que Renée lui laisse enfin un peu de temps libre et que Charles soit lui aussi disponible. A l'heure du repas, alors qu'aucun invité n'était présent et que la famille était pour une fois entièrement réunie, elle lança son idée … tout en usant de ses charmes.

« C'est comme si notre retour n'avait rien changé. » Commença-t-elle. « Nous recevons avec maman, et vous papa, êtes confiné dans votre bureau. La seule différence est que nous nous voyons pour diner et souper. Et cela, uniquement quand vous n'êtes pas sorti ! »

« Ma foi ! On dirait bien que ma fille me fait la leçon. Je dois surement me méprendre. » Répondit Charles Swan, rappelant ainsi à Isabella quelle était sa place entant que jeune fille de bonne famille.

« Je ne veux pas vous dicter votre emploi du temps papa, je constatais simplement que nous ne nous voyons guère plus que le mois dernier lorsque tout un océan nous séparait. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Que voulez-vous y faire ? Je ne vais tout de même pas venir boire le thé avec les invités de votre mère. Et je ne vous imagine pas siroter un brandy en fumant un cigare ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant.

« Nous pourrions sortir. » Proposa Isabella, arrivant là où elle le voulait. « Voilà une éternité que nous ne sommes pas montés à cheval, rien que tous les deux. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est au moins occupé de Toscane pendant mon absence ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Oh, Tyler est resté là et en a pris grand soin. Aurait-on voulu la réquisitionner pour l'effort de guerre qu'il aurait empêché quiconque d'approcher, armé uniquement de ses poings et d'un râteau. » Plaisanta Charles.

« Prendre ma Toscane pour charger les confédérés ! Voilà une idée stupide. »

« C'est une bonne monture, elle aurait brillé sur le champ de bataille. » Lança le Général, fièrement.

C'était lui, Général de cavalerie, qui avait appris à sa fille à monter et à dresser sa jument. Il en tirait une immense fierté car le peu qu'il lui manquait en technique, elle le compensait par une grâce impeccable qu'aucun homme ne pouvait avoir en montant à cheval.

« Mais vous avez raison, Isabella, c'est une excellente idée. Que dites-vous de demain après-midi ? Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à Fairmount Park* et laisser les bêtes se dégourdir les pattes. »

« Oh oui ! » S'exclama Isabella au moment où sa mère donnait un contre avis.

« Voyons, vous n'y pensez pas. Nous avons encore beaucoup de monde à recevoir ! »

« Oh maman, ce sont toujours les mêmes histoires ! Ne pourrais-je pas y échapper juste un jour ? Une demi journée même. » Supplia Isabella.

Charles semblait au moins aussi impatient d'entendre la réponse de son épouse. Alice, elle, même si elle ne montait pas, profiterait de cette demi journée de liberté pour vaquer à ses propres passe-temps, la conclusion de cette conversation l'intéressait donc elle aussi. James réfléchissait à toute allure pour savoir à laquelle des demoiselles il tiendrait compagnie.

« En vérité, j'avais prévu d'aller voir madame Cullen demain après-midi. » Répondit Renée, contrecarrant les plans proposés par son époux.

« Et je suppose que vous désirez rendre visite aux Cullen. » Lança Charles à sa fille.

« Bien entendu papa. »

« Alors nous irons le jour suivant, pendant la matinée. » Dit-il, d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune opposition.

Bien que Charles Swan ne soit pas un bourreau pour sa femme, sa fille et sa pupille, comme pouvaient l'être beaucoup d'hommes à cette époque, il devait de temps en temps marquer son autorité, sans quoi il se faisait marcher sur les pieds. Il avait appris à vivre dans une maison très féminine et savait maintenant quand et comment déjouer les pièges du beau sexe.

L'enthousiasme d'Isabella les gagna tous, et ils poursuivirent leur repas tout en organisant ladite matinée. James comprit bien vite que le Général désirait être seul lorsqu'il monterait à cheval avec sa fille, il s'effaça donc et tourna son intérêt vers la jeune miss Brandon. Celle-ci ne savait si elle s'exercerait au piano ou si elle profiterait de ce temps libre pour améliorer quelques bonnets. James espérait fortement que ce serait le piano, car dans le cas contraire, elle s'enfermerait dans sa chambre, le laissant seul avec sa tante à recevoir les visiteurs.

Il ne pourrait pas passer ces quelques heures avec Isabella, et ne pourrait donc pas avancer dans sa conquête de la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière serait loin de la demeure familiale, lui laissant l'opportunité de porter un peu plus d'attention à la jeune Alice.

Isabella était une belle jeune fille, certes, et elle avait la réputation ainsi que la fortune, mais Alice correspondait davantage à son type de femme. Il ferait ouvertement la cour à Isabella et pourrait prendre Alice pour maitresse. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre orpheline, elle n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'option devant elle, et personne ne se soucierait de ce qui lui arriverait.

Voilà quelques idées qui étaient alléchantes pour James de Wittelsbach.

* * *

><p>Un billet avait été envoyé chez les Cullen pour annoncer la visite des dames de la famille Swan. James était resté à la résidence familiale avec Charles, distrayant à nouveau quelques gentilshommes.<p>

C'est une Esmé prête à exploser qu'elles trouvèrent lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le salon de réception de la jeune femme. On ne voyait presque que son ventre proéminent et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle mettrait son enfant au monde dans les jours suivants.

« Enfin vous voilà ! » Les accueilli le docteur Cullen, tenant son épouse par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever. « J'ai cru qu'elle finirait par marcher jusque chez vous tant son impatience de vous voir était grande. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Mon chéri vous vous moquez. » Le fustigea Esmé. « Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes moqué ? »

« Ce sera inutile. » Grimaça Carlisle. « Mesdames, je vais vous laisser à vos ragots. Je vous la confie, j'ai quelques visites à effectuer. » Dit-il aux visiteuses. « Essayez de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se lève pas. » Souffla-t-il plus bas à Renée qui acquiesça.

« Seigneur, maintenant que vous êtes là, je n'attends plus qu'une chose, que cet enfant voit le jour et que mon mari cesse de m'étouffer ainsi ! » S'exclama-t-elle une fois que Carlisle eut quitté la pièce.

« Estimez-vous plutôt heureuse que votre époux se soucis de vous. Nombre de femmes ne connaissent pas la joie d'avoir un mari attentif comme les nôtres. » Répliqua Renée.

« C'est vrai. » Concéda Esmé. « Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire leur éloge. Vous avez tant de choses à me raconter. J'ai reçu très peu de vos lettres, et à ce que m'a dit Carlisle, vous n'en avez guerre reçu plus. »

« Le voyage était éprouvant, les palais magnifiques, et les bals exaltants. Mais nous vous raconterons tout cela plus tard. Dites-nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé à Philadelphie durant notre absence. » S'empressa de répondre Alice.

Et bien que Renée aurait aimé se vanter quelques peu de leur prestigieux voyage, elle brûlait d'envie d'apprendre toutes les rumeurs et toutes les histoires qui touchaient de près ou de loin leurs connaissances.

Alors Esmé Cullen, souhaitant plus que tout satisfaire ses visiteuses et amies, entama le récit des évènements des six derniers mois.

Elle leur raconta comment les habitants de Philadelphie avaient vécu la guerre, comment ils avaient eu peur lorsque les confédérés étaient entrés en Pennsylvanie -c'était à ce moment là que les dames étaient parties dans le Maine, en juin 1863- puis leur soulagement quand les hommes du Major Général Meade l'avaient emporté à Gettysburg et avaient repoussé les confédérés.

Elle énuméra ensuite quelques anecdotes et les difficultés qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer à cause de la guerre, et arriva enfin au moment où leur correspondance avait dû cesser.

« Je vous ai fait part de mon état dans la première lettre qui m'est restée sans réponse. Je me suis bien sur rapidement inquiétée et Carlisle était à son tour si inquiet pour moi qu'il a cherché par tous les moyens à entrer en contact avec Charles. » Leur dit-elle. « Il semblerait que le courrier était parfaitement acheminé pour les Généraux. Votre époux nous a vite répondu, nous apprenant ainsi que vous aviez quitté le pays pour l'Europe, le temps que les choses se calment. » Continua-t-elle. « J'étais à la fois jalouse, triste et ravie. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « J'aurai tant aimé aller en Europe moi aussi ; et vous faire part de notre heureuse nouvelle … mais j'étais aussi aux anges de porter enfin un enfant. »

« Nous sommes si heureuses pour vous, Esmé. Vous qui avez attendu cela si longtemps ! » Répondit Isabella.

« Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas allée en Europe, mais nous vous avons ramené de nombreux présents. » Lui confia Alice. « Bien que je crains fort que vous ne puissiez entrer dans la robe que nous avons fait tailler pour vous. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oh mais je compte bien retrouver une taille la plus fine possible lorsque j'aurai mis l'enfant au monde. »

« Les doux rêves d'une future mère. » Soupira Renée, ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

« Et que pouvez-vous nous dire de ce qui nous attend ? » Questionna Alice. « Quelles sont les rumeurs ? Qui compte organiser un bal ? Dites-nous tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« Malheureusement dans mon état, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la société philadelphienne. Carlisle rechigne à me laisser seule alors il ne sort pas non plus lorsque nous recevons des invitations. J'ai même dû le forcer à se rendre chez les Sherwood l'autre soir ! »

« Comme vous devez avoir hâte que l'enfant naisse. » Lança Alice qui n'imaginait pas être jamais interdite de participer à un évènement social quel qu'il soit.

« Et pour plus d'une raison. » Soupira Esmé. « Quoi qu'il en soit, mis à part quelques réceptions ou diners, il semblerait que personne n'ose lancer les festivités. »

« Et bien je crois qu'entant que femme de Général, il est de mon devoir d'organiser un bal pour célébrer nos soldats victorieux ! » S'exclama Renée, provoquant l'exaltation des deux jeunes filles.

« Quand maman ? » Demanda immédiatement Isabella alors qu'Alice tapait des mains d'excitation.

« Disons dans une quinzaine … que notre chère amie madame Cullen puisse se joindre à nous. Vous aurez surement accouché à ce moment là, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous attendons la naissance d'un jour à l'autre. » Confirma Esmé.

« Alors c'est décidé ! Nous commencerons les préparatifs dès demain. Enfin … lorsqu'Isabella sera revenue de sa sortie à cheval. » Bougonna-t-elle ce qui fit rire Esmé Cullen qui connaissait la passion de sa jeune amie pour l'équitation, et la réaction que ce genre d'activités provoquaient chez la mère.

Elles parlèrent quelques minutes du bal, des possibles invités et des décors qu'elles choisiraient. Toutes quatre étaient très enthousiastes, particulièrement Alice qui adorait ce genre d'évènements et Esmé Cullen qui en avait été privée trop longtemps entre la guerre et sa grossesse.

« Malgré mon confinement, j'ai pu glaner quelques informations sur les rumeurs qui circulent en ville. » Lança madame Cullen quelques minutes plus tard.

« Comment avez-vous pu réussir cette prouesse ? » Interrogea Renée.

« Disons qu'il est utile d'avoir un époux médecin qui est lié à de nombreuses familles. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ne nous taquinez pas davantage et dites-nous tout ! » S'exclama Alice. « Quels jeunes gens sont revenus ? Lesquels vont se marier ? Qui arrive en ville ? »

« Nous avons fait la connaissance de monsieur Newton. » Indiqua Isabella. « Y-a-t-il beaucoup de nouveaux arrivant dans notre cercle de connaissances ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai très peu entendu parler de monsieur Newton. Je sais seulement qu'il vient de Virginie et est en affaires avec monsieur Black qui, pour sa part, est arrivé à Philadelphie alors que vous étiez dans le Maine. C'est un commerçant venu des Indes, il vend des étoffes somptueuses. Je crois que votre Charles a pu faire sa rencontre à maintes reprises déjà. » Indiqua-t-elle à Renée.

« Nous avons ramené avec nous de nombreuses toilettes neuves mais nous pourrons peut-être aller voir ce qu'il propose. » Lança Renée.

« Que vous dire d'autre … » Continua madame Cullen. « Oh oui ! J'ai entendu dire que les Mallory font profil bas. »

« Les Mallory ? » S'étonna madame Swan. « Ils tiennent pourtant une place importante en ville. »

« Oh mais cela est sans compter leurs petites magouilles. » La renseigna Esmé avec un air de conspiratrice. « Tout au long de la guerre ils ont changé leur allégeance au fil des batailles. Ils n'ont jamais manqué de rien ! Le frère de monsieur Mallory est Stephen Mallory, le premier secrétaire à la Marine des états confédérés. On entend plus beaucoup parler de madame Mallory ou de son insupportable fille depuis la victoire de l'Union. » Rit-elle.

« Voilà qui est fort bien. Les Stanley n'auraient-ils pas de la famille dans le Sud eux aussi ? » Demanda Alice avec une innocence fausse qui fit rire les autres.

« Tous les gens du Sud ne sont pas à blâmer. » Contra Esmé.

« Oh. J'oubliais que vous et monsieur Cullen venez de St Louis. » S'excusa Alice.

« Papa racontait l'autre soir à quel point l'affrontement avait été violent dans le Missouri. Avez-vous perdu beaucoup de proches ? » Questionna Isabella.

« Nous n'avions plus de famille à St Louis. C'est peut-être une chance. » Renseigna Esmé. « Carlisle, par contre, a perdu un oncle et une tante qui vivaient au Texas. Leurs fils était à la guerre et aujourd'hui il est orphelin pauvre garçon … Nous l'attendons à Philadelphie d'un jour à l'autre ! » S'exclama-t-elle plus joyeusement.

« Dans votre état … ce garçon n'a-t-il pas de manières. » Remarqua Renée.

« C'est moi qui ai insisté. Il n'a plus rien ni personne, je ne pouvais me convaincre de le laisser se débrouiller seul. Et puis, il passera surement plus de temps avec Carlisle qu'avec moi. Il vient avec un ami qui lui est très cher, ils ne seront pas un fardeau pour moi. » La rassura Esmé. « De plus, je suis certaine qu'Isabella et Alice seront ravies de faire connaissance avec monsieur Whitlock et monsieur Masen. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Sont-ils jeunes ? » Questionna Alice.

« A ce que m'en a dit mon époux, à peine plus vieux que vous Alice. »

« Nous aurons au moins deux cavaliers pour danser ! » Se réjouit la jeune fille.

« D'autant plus qu'il y aura une jeune fille de moins à faire danser. » Ajouta Esmé.

« Qui donc ? » Interrogea Isabella.

« Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire madame McCarty. »

« Racontez ! » S'exclama Alice, brulant d'impatience. Rosalie Hale attirait de nombreux prétendants, si elle était mariée, à un inconnu d'autant plus, il y aurait beaucoup de jeunes hommes de leur entourage qui seraient maintenant disponibles.

« On ne connait que peu de détails sur l'affaire, les Hale sont des gens discrets. » Commença Esmé. « Quoi qu'il en soit, un monsieur McCarty est un jour arrivé en ville pour affaires. On ne connaissait rien de lui, si ce n'est que c'était un gentilhomme d'importance moyenne. Il est resté environ un mois, rencontrant parfois mademoiselle Hale mais ne lui prêtant aucune attention particulière. Rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer. » Raconta-t-elle, tenant son auditoire en haleine. « Il parait qu'avant de quitter la ville, il a demandé à être reçu par monsieur Hale et lui a demandé la main de sa fille. Bien entendu, monsieur Hale a refusé, ne connaissant rien de ce gentilhomme qui convoitait sa fille unique, et ayant pour projet une union avec le fils King. Rosalie aurait alors menacé de s'enfuir avec monsieur McCarty si ses parents ne cédaient pas. Pour éviter le scandale, monsieur Hale a cédé. » Conclu Esmé.

« En savons-nous plus sur ce monsieur McCarty aujourd'hui ? Avait-il une imposante fortune qui aurait attisé la passion de Rosalie Hale ? » Questionna Alice qui connaissait, comme tout le monde, la superficialité de la jeune fille.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons fait une erreur de jugement quant au caractère de mademoiselle Hale. Monsieur McCarty n'est qu'un petit commerçant de Gatlinburg, dans le Tennesse. C'est là qu'il aurait emmené vivre notre Rosalie, avec sa mère et ses quatre sœurs. »

« Un confédéré ! » S'exclama Renée. « Sont-ils au moins toujours vivants ? »

« Il semblerait. » Répondit Esmé.

« Jamais je n'aurai cru que Rosalie Hale se marierait par amour. » Dit Isabella, abasourdie. « Nous l'avions en effet mal jugée. »

« Rosalie Hale mariée, Lauren Mallory évincée, et il semblerait que madame Stanley veuille marier sa précieuse Jessica à monsieur Newton. La concurrence s'efface, il n'y a aucun doute, nous serons les reines du bal ! » S'exclama Alice avant de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>* Fairmount Park existait réellement à cette époque et existe encore aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez trouver des photos sur internet mais aussi le localiser avec la carte que j'ai mise à disposition sur le blog le 31 juillet.<strong>

**D'autres suppléments sur le blog, bien entendu.**

**Comme je l'ai dis à certaines d'entre vous, je vais surement écrire environ 6 parties et peut-être plus car à chaque fois que je conclu un chapitre, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas développé tout ce que je voulais développer ... enfin bon ça n'en fera que plus pour vous !**

**Et pour répondre à celles qui se le demandaient ... vous avez vu qu'Edward va enfin arriver !**


	4. Quatrième partie

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

****Merci à laurie pour sa review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre.****

* * *

><p><strong>Les Prétendants<strong>

**Par Pichou1490**

_**- quatrième partie -**_

_- Philadelphie, fin avril 1865 -_

Ce matin là, rien n'aurait pu ternir la joie d'Isabella Swan, pas même la présence de son exécrable cousin à la table du petit-déjeuner.

Dès son lever, elle avait demandé l'assistance de Sarah afin d'être prête sans délais. Son père ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment et elle tenait à faire sa ballade à cheval. La jeune femme de chambre avait tressé ses cheveux avant de les rassembler dans un chignon bas, puis elle l'avait aidée à se vêtir de son amazone grise. Le chapeau assortit attendait d'être fixé, posé sur une chaise à côté de sa propriétaire.

Le garçon d'écurie s'était occupé de sa jument avec soin depuis tôt ce matin, et tout serait prêt lorsqu'elle voudrait monter, ce qui ne tarderait plus étant donné la vitesse avec laquelle Isabella prenait sa collation, à l'insistance de sa mère. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Isabella aurait emporté un toast qu'elle aurait avalé en marchant vers sa monture, mais Renée avait insisté pour qu'elle ne tombe pas d'inanition durant sa promenade. Alors Isabella mangeait vite et sans prendre garde à ses manières. Elle se fichait bien des regards surpris de James, de ceux amusés d'Alice et de son père, et des reproches de sa mère devant son manque de distinction. Elle voulait partir, et vite !

Finalement exaspérée, Renée l'autorisa à quitter la table du petit-déjeuner et Isabella se leva d'un bond, encourageant son père à la suivre … immédiatement. Ces sorties en tête à tête avaient tellement manquées à Charles Swan qu'il ne la réprimanda pas pour son petit caprice. Il savait qu'elle était plus qu'impatiente.

Isabella quitta la salle à manger, puis la maison familiale, et d'un pas très rapide, se dirigea vers la barrière à laquelle le garçon d'écurie avait attaché les chevaux. Tyler était encore présent, s'occupant des derniers détails, et espérant entrevoir la fille de son employeur, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

« Voilà ma princesse ! » S'exclama Isabella en arrivant à hauteur de l'animal et en lui frottant l'encolure. « On s'est bien occupé de toi ma belle, tu es resplendissante ! » Commenta la jeune fille. « Merci beaucoup, Tyler, de t'être montré aussi attentionné avec ma Toscane. » Remercia-t-elle le garçon d'écurie qui maintenait la bride du Palomino.

« C'était un plaisir, mademoiselle Swan. » Répondit tout doucement celui-ci en rougissant pleinement.

Tout en fixant son chapeau sur le sommet de sa tête, Isabella se tourna vers son père.

« Nous irons au moins jusqu'à _Fairmount Park_. Et nous n'y allons pas pour bavarder ! » Prévint-elle avant de continuer à l'attention de Tyler. « Nous ne reviendrons pas avant deux heures, au minimum. » Lui dit-elle et il acquiesça.

Elle vérifia ensuite que sa selle était convenablement serrée, comme son père le lui avait appris, et bien qu'elle sache que le jeune garçon faisait toujours un travail exemplaire. Isabella attrapa la bride que Tyler lui tendait, monta sur la barrière et se hissa sur sa selle d'une manière étonnement élégante pour un acte aussi compliqué mais qu'elle avait l'habitude d'accomplir. Elle s'installa correctement, arrangea son jupon pour qu'il tombe impeccablement et, après une dernière caresse sur l'encolure de sa jument, s'élança au pas en direction du grand portail d'entrée, son père derrière elle.

À Quelques reprises, ils croisèrent certaines de leurs connaissances et les saluèrent d'un signe de tête mais continuèrent en direction de _Pennsylvania Avenue _et _Fairmount Park_.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Charles Swan entama la conversation.

« Donc … » Commença-t-il hésitant. « Que peux-tu me dire de votre voyage en Europe ? »

« Je crois que nous vous avons déjà raconté tout ce qui était digne d'intérêt. » Répondit sa fille, un peu perplexe.

« Oui mais je te connais bien Isabella. Il y a des choses que tu ne dirais pas devant nos invités, et pas même devant ta propre mère. »

« Vous me connaissais trop bien en effet. » Soupira-t-elle. « Que voulez vous savoir ? »

« Ce cousin bavarois, James … » Commença-t-il sur un ton interrogatif.

« C'est l'homme le plus affreux et insupportable que j'ai jamais rencontré ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans hésitation.

« Mais encore ? »

« Vous l'avez rencontré papa. Il est imbus de lui-même, froid, calculateur et d'une violence sans nom. » Décrivit Isabella.

« Comment cela ? » Gronda le Général, craignant que l'homme ne s'en soit pris à sa fille.

« Un jour nous sommes montés à cheval, avec d'autres personnes naturellement, même si cela avait été convenable, je n'aurais pas souhaité me retrouver seule avec lui et ce, pour tout l'or du monde … Quoi qu'il en soit il a passé son temps à éperonner et cravacher sa pauvre monture et vous savez mon amour pour les chevaux. Promettez-moi de ne jamais le laisser monter une de nos bêtes ! » Exigea-t-elle. « Il a bien sur un dédain évident pour les serviteurs et toute personne d'un rang inférieur au sien. » Continua-t-elle une fois que son père eut acquiescé.

« Je ne me trompe donc pas en disant qu'il ne te plait pas. » S'aventura Charles.

« Pas le moins du monde ! Pourquoi cette question ? » Demanda-t-elle, ayant une légère idée de la raison derrière ces interrogations.

« Ta mère a dans l'idée qu'il pourrait être un bon parti pour toi. »

« Hors de question ! » S'exclama-t-elle, hurlant presque, et stoppant sa jument dans l'instant. « Papa je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, ne lui accordez jamais votre permission ! Si vous deviez le faire, je serais alors obligée de m'enfuir et d'attirer le plus grand déshonneur sur notre famille. Je préfère encore la rue à ce … »

« Allons, ne nous emportons pas ! » L'interrompit son père pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne se donne en spectacle en plein milieu de l'avenue la plus fréquentée de Philadelphie.

« Et il répugne Alice tout autant que moi. » Indiqua-t-elle pour protéger son amie, recommençant à avancer.

« Me voilà tout à fait au courant. Soyez toutes les deux assurées que je le refuserais, dusse-t-il venir demander l'une de vous en mariage. »

« Parfait. » Déclara Isabella satisfaite. « Et quant à vous, qu'avez-vous à me dire des jeunes gens nouvellement arrivés en ville ? » Questionna-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je suppose que tu fais allusion à une personne en particulier … » Répondit le père, connaissant trop bien sa fille.

« Nous avons fait la connaissance d'un monsieur Newton, à qui vous seriez redevable d'une victoire en Virginie, et qui vous aurez peut-être ainsi sauvé la vie. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ha ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un rire sans humour. « Voilà la meilleure plaisanterie que j'ai entendue depuis bien longtemps ! »

« Aurait-il mentit ? » S'étonna Isabella.

« Les informations fournies par monsieur Newton nous ont effectivement été d'un grand secours et nécessaires à la victoire ; mais j'estime les avoir payées un prix suffisamment élevé pour ne pas lui devoir la moindre reconnaissance. »

« Payées ? » S'étonna-t-elle à nouveau.

« Monsieur Newton est un profiteur de guerre, il a vendu toutes les informations qu'il possédait au plus offrant, moi, heureusement. »

« Et nous qui croyions devoir lui être redevables pour vous avoir sauvé la vie ! Voilà une nouvelle qui me soulage grandement car ce monsieur me semblait bien trop présomptueux et insupportable. »

« Existe-t-il un monsieur de ta connaissance que tu ne trouve pas insupportable, Isabella ? » La taquina son père.

« Bien entendu ! » S'exclama-t-elle, outrée. « Il y a bien vous … et le docteur Cullen. » Répondit-elle après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes.

Cette réponse fit rire son père aux éclats, ce qui énerva Isabella.

« Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, même vous deux vous montrez bien trop souvent insupportables. » Ronchonna-t-elle.

« Les jeunes filles de bonnes familles, ayant reçu une bonne éducation, ne marmonnent pas dans leur barbe. » La réprimanda gentiment son père.

« Mais vous ne vouliez pas d'une jeune fille de bonne famille papa, en quel cas, vous ne m'auriez pas enseigné une conduite si reprochable. » Contra-t-elle.

« Je crois au contraire que l'enseignement que je t'ai fourni est tout à fait parfait. Maintenant, montrons à tout Philadelphie tes compétences en équitation. » Conclu-t-il avant de lancer sa monture au trot.

Les deux cavaliers contournèrent ainsi le réservoir marquant l'entrée de _Fairmount Park_, puis une fois faces aux vastes étendues de pelouses, ils se lancèrent au galop, tout en évitant les allées où les passants se promenaient.

Charles Swan encourageait sa fille à se montrer toujours plus aventureuse, aller plus vite, sauter de plus imposants obstacles, et il corrigeait les petits défauts qu'il apercevait parfois. Il voulait en faire une excellente cavalière, meilleure encore que lui.

Finalement ils durent laisser souffler leur chevaux et se remirent au pas, longeant les allées de promenade. Quand ils virent au loin quelques connaissances du Général, Isabella se tourna vers son père en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous avions dit que nous ne venions pas pour bavarder. »

« Tu l'avais dis oui, mais je n'ai pas acquiescé. Et puis tu as galopé autant que tu l'as voulu alors voilà maintenant venu le temps des mondanités. » Contra-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches des autres gentilshommes, tous des militaires, Charles mis pied à terre et fit signe à deux jeunes garçons qui jouaient dans le parc. Ils arrivèrent tous deux en courant.

« Une pièce pour chacun de vous si vous tenez les chevaux quelques minutes. » Proposa-t-il et les garçons acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme.

L'un d'eux attrapa les rênes que lui tendait le Général, puis ce dernier assista Isabella qui confia à son tour les rênes au deuxième garçon en lui souriant avec bienveillance.

« Bien le bonjour messieurs ! » Salua Charles de sa voix imposante.

« Général Swan ! » Lui répondit un des hommes. « Il nous semblait bien qu'il s'agissait de vous, mais nous avons douté quand nous vous avons vu en si charmante compagnie. »

« Ma fille souhaitait, depuis quelques jours déjà, avoir l'occasion de monter sa jument. Le magnifique soleil que nous avons ce matin ne nous laissait aucune excuse pour ne pas réaliser ce souhait. » Répondit Charles en posant un regard bienveillant sur sa précieuse fille.

« Est-ce bien mademoiselle Swan ? » S'étonna un autre homme. « Laissez-moi vous féliciter, Charles, pour cette charmante jeune fille qui est la votre. » Complimenta-t-il, ce qui fit rougir Isabella.

« Je la laisserai vous remercier pour ces flatteries qui lui sont destinées plus qu'à moi, Colonel Sanler. » Dit Charles, et sur les paroles de son père, Isabella inclina poliment la tête à l'attention du Colonel.

« Nous vous avons vu galoper plus loin. » Commença un homme qu'Isabella connaissait comme étant le Major Peers. « Pendant un instant, dans votre habit gris, nous aurions pu croire que les confédérés nous chargeaient de nouveau ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je pense, Major Peers, que si des femmes avaient mené l'assaut lors de quelques batailles, vous et vos hommes auriez été bien déconcertés. » Répondit-elle, plus à l'aise avec cet homme qu'elle connaissait.

« L'effet de surprise aurait été total, en effet, mais je ne suis pas certain que les femmes aient leur place sur un champ de bataille. » Dit-il, croyant clore le sujet.

« Permettez-moi de vous contredire, Major. J'ai, et ce à plusieurs reprises, eu l'occasion de lire des récits -de faits réels préciserai-je- racontant le rôle de plusieurs femmes lors de périodes de guerre. Peut-être les noms de Deborah Sampson ou d'Hannah Snell vous semblent familiers ? Et je ne parlerai pas des Amazones … » Rétorqua Isabella.

« Vous avez raison, en effet. » Approuva le Colonel Sanler.

« Tant d'impertinence et d'opiniâtreté ! Et meilleure cavalière que la plupart de mes hommes ! » S'exclama Charles en riant. « Si je ne tenais pas tant à vous Isabella, je vous aurai envoyée charger les Confédérés dès le premier assaut de la première bataille. La guerre n'aurait pas durer aussi longtemps, je peux vous l'assurer ! »

Les quelques hommes présents rirent à cette remarque et Isabella sourit. Elle avait réussi à les remettre à leur place quelque peu, et son père lui avait signifié que c'était suffisant tout en détendant l'atmosphère. Il était fier de l'esprit vif de sa fille, mais savait aussi que certains n'appréciaient pas qu'une jeune femme soit aussi impertinente.

Rapidement, la conversation se porta sur l'assassinat du président Lincoln, et de son remplacement par son vice-président, Andrew Johnson. L'homme possédait malheureusement le défaut majeur d'être sudiste, ce qui ne plaisait pas à beaucoup. Isabella ne se mêla pas à cette conversation, se contentant de se tenir droite et de faire honneur à l'éducation que sa mère lui avait inculquée. Trop de remarques en peu de temps auraient pu ruiner sa bonne réputation. Et cela, Renée Swan ne le tolèrerait pas.

« Messieurs. » Finit par lancer Charles Swan. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter et de ramener ma fille à sa mère. Elle n'apprécie pas autant que nous les qualités de cavalières d'Isabella, et je ne souhaiterai pas la mettre en colère si peu de temps après notre réunion. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Tous se saluèrent et, après que le Général ait glissé à chaque garçon une pièce de cinquante cents, et qu'il eut assisté Isabella à se mettre en scelle, le père et la fille se mirent en route vers la sortie du parc.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient quelques banalités, il croisèrent une autre de leur connaissance. Bien que cette personne n'évolue pas réellement dans les cercles élevés de Philadelphie, toutes les familles les plus riches et les plus distinguées menaient affaires avec elle.

« Madame Mills ! » La salua Isabella avec un sourire authentique et affectueux.

« Oh ! Mais c'est cette chère Isabella ! Général Swan je vous avez conseillé de ne pas trop arroser cette jeune pousse. » Gronda faussement la dame.

« Ma pauvre madame Mills, je lui ai donné seulement le nécessaire et ce que vous voyez là sont les effets de dix-huit printemps ensoleillés. » Répondit Charles en souriant lui aussi.

« Dix-huit ans déjà. » Soupira la vieille dame en secouant la tête.

« Vous avez l'air en petite forme, madame. Serait-ce une de nos connaissances qui a nécessité vos services cette nuit ? » Demanda Charles.

« En effet ! Je sors à l'instant de chez le docteur Cullen, où madame Cullen a mis au monde un magnifique bébé plein de santé. »

« Voilà qui est fantastique ! » S'exclama Isabella.

« Maintenant si vous le permettez, bien que ce soit toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer, mes vieux os ont besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. »

« Rentrez vite et reposez-vous. Quand votre Peter rentre-t-il ? » Questionna Charles.

« Dès que son année sera achevée, d'ici huit à dix semaines a-t-il dit dans sa dernière lettre. Je vous suis bien reconnaissante à tous de lui avoir offert cette opportunité d'étudier, mais mon garçon me manque. »

« Et c'est bien normal. » Approuva Charles « Envoyez-le moi lorsqu'il sera de retour en ville. » Salua-t-il, et madame Mills reprit son chemin après avoir acquiescé.

Cette veuve cinquantenaire était la sage-femme la plus réputée de Philadelphie. Elle avait mis de nombreux bébés au monde, dont Isabella et Alice, et chaque famille lui vouait une telle reconnaissance, que tous avaient payé les frais de scolarité de son fils unique. Le jeune Peter Mills avait reçu grâce à cela, la meilleure des éducations qu'un jeune Pennsylvanien puisse rêver d'avoir.

« Papa nous devons absolument aller chez les Cullen ! »

« Est-ce bien raisonnable Isabella ? Madame Cullen sera surement fatiguée. » Tenta de la dissuader son père.

« Ne dit-on pas toujours qu'une jeune maman déborde d'énergie dans les premières heures et est ensuite atrocement fatiguée dans les jours qui suivent ? Allons-y maintenant, papa. » Le supplia-t-elle.

« Ta mère et Alice t'en voudront surement si tu fais cette visite sans elle. »

« C'est bien de leur faute si elles n'ont pas voulu monter à cheval et qu'elles ne sont pas là avec nous. Allons-y vous dis-je ! Je me chargerai de maman et d'Alice. » Le convainc-t-elle.

Et comme Charles Swan ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à sa fille, ils se mirent en route pour la résidence des Cullen. Isabella eut du mal à maintenir un rythme léger, mais elle garda sa jument au pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa destination. Ils passèrent les grilles de la petite propriété, traversèrent le jardin en remontant l'allée et se stoppèrent enfin juste devant la maison. La jeune fille n'attendit pas que son père l'assiste et sauta à terre avant de confier les rênes de Toscane au jardinier qui avait couru vers eux en les voyant arriver. Elle eut à peine le temps de manier le heurtoir, que déjà la porte s'ouvrait pour révéler un Carlisle Cullen épuisé mais souriant.

« Je me demandais qui pouvaient bien être les cavaliers que j'avais entendus, mais j'aurais dû me douter que les deux impertinentes apprendraient la nouvelle avant même qu'on ne les prévienne. » Plaisanta-t-il en guise de salutation. « Tiens, il en manque une ! » Remarqua-t-il ensuite, ne voyant entre qu'Isabella et Charles.

« Cessez donc de faire l'idiot et dites-moi plutôt … Nous avons rencontré madame Mills qui a seulement parlé d'un bébé en bonne santé. » Lança Isabella avec urgence.

« C'est donc la sage-femme qui est la coupable … » Soupira-t-il. « Esmé se repose en haut, elle … »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Eugénie, leur domestique, apparut au bas de l'escalier. Carlisle se tourna vers elle avec inquiétude, car elle était sensée veiller sur son épouse et leur enfant.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre docteur Cullen, mais madame Cullen a entendu mademoiselle Swan arriver et elle insiste pour que mademoiselle Swan monte la rejoindre immédiatement. » Récita la domestique.

« Alors si madame Cullen insiste. » Se rendit-il et Isabella se précipita vers l'escalier. « Mais Isabella ! » Appela-t-il. « Ménagez la tout de même. La nuit a été longue. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, imaginant la fatigue de son amie, et suivi Eugénie vers la chambre principale. Le docteur Cullen lui, entraina Charles Swan vers son bureau où une bonne bouteille de Brandy et quelques cigares les attendaient pour célébrer l'heureux évènement.

Silencieusement, Isabella entra dans la pièce et aperçu immédiatement son amie allongée dans son lit, penchée sur un berceau blanc tout prêt d'elle. De la porte, elle ne pouvait rien voir, mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha elle découvrit enfin le nourrisson emmailloté. Elle attrapa les mains que lui tendait la jeune maman et s'installa sur le lit à côté de celle-ci.

« Comment vous portez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse. « Vous semblez exténuée. »

« Oh Isabella. J'ai accomplis la tâche qui m'a apporté le plus de fatigue, mais surtout le plus de bonheur, de toute mon existence. » Soupira Esmé Cullen avec joie. « Laissez-moi vous présenter notre petit Samuel Carlisle Cullen. »

« Je vois qu'il a déjà rendu ses parents immensément fiers. » Commenta Isabella en souriant avant de se pencher sur le berceau pour mieux voir l'enfant. « Comme il est précieux. Regardez-le avec son adorable petit nez et sa moue à croquer. Une chance qu'il ressemble autant à sa mère ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Où sont votre mère et Alice ? » Demanda Esmé après quelques minutes.

« Chez nous. J'accompagnais mon père dans une promenade à cheval quand nous avons croisé madame Mills. Nous sommes venus ici directement. » Expliqua la jeune fille. « Je pense qu'elle viendront vous rendre visite dès que vous serez reposée. Pour ma part je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir votre petite merveille. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent penchées sur le berceau de longues minutes, commentant chaque trait de visage du bébé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent les bruits d'une voiture qui se stoppait devant la maison. Isabella se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre afin de faire un récit de ce qu'il se passait à son amie.

« Il semblerait que vos invités soient arrivés. » Dit-elle. « Combien en attendiez-vous déjà ? »

« Deux. Deux gentilshommes. » Répondit Esmé.

« Oui, ce sont surement eux. Ils sont forts bien habillés. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Au moins ils ne choqueront pas dans notre société. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Votre époux a d'autres hôtes à divertir et je me refuse à lui donner une nouvelle raison de me qualifier d'impertinente. » Rit Isabella. « Faites envoyer un billet lorsque vous serez suffisamment rétablie pour recevoir. Nous vous payerons une nouvelle visite. »

« Je vous attendrez avec impatience. » Sourit Esmé en laissant son amie embrasser ses joues rendue pâles par l'épuisement.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Isabella suivit le bruit des voix masculines et rejoignit le salon où tous étaient réunis. Les quatre hommes se levèrent à son entrée.

« Vous voilà déjà ? » S'étonna le docteur Cullen. « J'aurais cru devoir vous déloger par la force ! » La taquina-t-il.

« Je crois que vous avez mieux à faire ce matin, docteur Cullen. » Répondit-elle. « Papa, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer et de laisser notre ami faire ses devoirs de maitresse de maison. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

Charles et Carlisle rirent à cette remarque et les deux jeunes hommes sourirent poliment, ne voulant fâcher leur hôte qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu.

« Messieurs, avant qu'elle ne s'échappe, permettez moi de vous présenter mademoiselle Isabella Swan, la fille du Général. Ses performances se font habituellement en duo mais hélas … vous aurez d'autres occasions de rencontrer mademoiselle Brandon. » Raconta-t-il. « Mademoiselle Swan, voici mon cousin monsieur Jasper Whitlock et son ami, monsieur Edward Masen. » Reprit-il et les jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent chacun leur tour.

« Un plaisir messieurs. » Répondit Isabella en faisant une révérence maladroite, légèrement gênée de leur être présentée vêtue de son amazone poussiéreuse. « Je crois que nous aurons de nombreuses occasions de faire plus ample connaissance durant votre séjour, mais pour l'heure nous allons laisser le docteur Cullen vous installer. » Leur dit-elle. « Faites honneur à votre épouse et occupez-vous bien d'eux. » Lança-t-elle au maitre de maison.

Les 'au revoir' furent adressés et les Swan quittèrent la résidence du docteur et de son épouse, où l'agitation règnerait sans doute durant toute la journée.

Sur le chemin du retour, Isabella fit une description précise du nourrisson et ne pu taire ses nombreuses qualités. Charles pressentait déjà les reproches que sa femme et Alice feraient à sa fille qui ne les avait pas attendues. Mais comme toutes leurs querelles, celle-ci prendrait rapidement fin, dès qu'Isabella leur aurait décrit l'enfant comme elle venait de le faire pour lui.

Charles Swan ne put s'empêcher de constater que la vie avait véritablement reprit son cours.

* * *

><p><strong>- Très brève entrevue avec les deux nouveaux arrivants mais au moins, ils ont été présentés, chose très importante à cette époque puisque, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils n'auraient pu s'adresser la parole. <strong>

**- Oui, Charles tutoie Isabella quand ils sont seuls et la vouvoie quand il y a de la compagnie. Elle le vouvoie tout le temps. Drôle d'époque mais ça a quand même une sacrée classe !**

**- Deborah Sampson et Hannah Snell sont deux femmes, parmi bien d'autres, qui se sont travesties en hommes pour combattre durant la guerre d'indépendance américaine à la fin du XVIIIème siècle. L'histoire des femmes dans les différentes guerres est quelque chose de fascinant !**

**_J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous aura plu ! Quelques illustrations sur le blog ... comme toujours._**


	5. Cinquième partie

**Et des mois plus tard, elle réapparut ! C'est un miracle !**

Oui j'ai mis beaucoup de temps et les excuses sont toujours les mêmes alors on va sauter ce passage et aller directement aux remerciements et au chapitre.

Le site a eu un gros problème depuis mes dernières publications et je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews. Ce n'est pas que je vous ai oublié ! Vous savez à quel point je tiens à cet échange entre nous ...

Par la présente, je dis donc un énorme merci à** bichou85, Puky, Grazie, Clochette6334, Miss-quin'apasd'idedepseudo, 8-Laura-8, Harana, Liki0da, Mariefandetwilight, alithora, aurel1976, ulkan13, Shiriliz, laurie, MselleMiya, Isnoname **et** philou.**

Comme ****MselleMiya****, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP et à me donner un coup de pied au derrière quand vous voyez que je traine trop pour publier un chapitre. Ça m'aide à trouver ma motivation !

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les Prétendants<strong>

**Par Pichou1490**

_**- cinquième partie -**_

_- Philadelphie, début mai 1865 -_

Les invitations pour le bal organisé par les Swan avaient été envoyées depuis quelques jours déjà et, alors que les réponses positives arrivaient continuellement, le reste des préparatifs suivait son cour.

Le menu avait été planifié et les commandes auprès des commerçants passées ; la décoration des salles de réception avait elle aussi été minutieusement étudiée afin que personne n'ait rien à en redire ; le plan de table serait quant à lui mis en place plus tard, lorsque la liste complète des invités présents serait dressée. Renée Swan avait cependant déjà quelques idées car elle était presque certaine que peu de personnes refuseraient cette invitation pour le premier bal de la ville. Il ne restait qu'à arranger les détails de dernière minute et, bien entendu, prévoir les toilettes de ces dames.

Toutes trois avaient dans l'intention de porter une de leurs tenues rapportées d'Europe, mais il y en avait tellement qu'elles avaient tout de même dû faire un choix en espérant avoir bientôt l'occasion de porter les autres lors des prochains bals et réceptions. Avoir de nombreuses nouvelles robes leur avait permis de retirer une tâche de l'habituelle liste de préparation d'une réception, à savoir, passer chez leur couturière. Renée décida néanmoins qu'elle se rendrait dans l'échoppe de monsieur Black dont elle ne cessait d'entendre parler depuis son retour. A ce qu'on disait, il avait les plus belles étoffes jamais vues à Philadelphie, et bien qu'elles n'en aient pas réellement la nécessité, la femme du Général choisit d'aller y acheter quelques rubans pour les coiffures des demoiselles.

Charles, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de monsieur Black, décida de les y accompagner afin de faire les présentations avant de rejoindre son club avec le neveu de sa femme. Voilà comment la petite compagnie se retrouva dans la grande boutique d'étoffes un matin de mai.

« Général Swan ! » Accueilli d'une voix forte le commerçant qui venait vers eux.

L'homme était de très grande taille et de large stature, et son teint halé ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses origines indiennes dont Renée avait souvent entendu parler.

« Monsieur Black, laissez-moi vous présenter mon épouse, ainsi que ma fille et ma pupille. » Répondit Charles Swan et désignant chacune d'entre elles tour à tour. « Je crois qu'elles ont besoin de vos services pour la préparation du bal de la semaine prochaine. J'ose espérer que vous avez bien reçu notre carton d'invitation ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Tout à fait, et je vous en remercie. J'ai justement reçu tellement de commandes en vue de votre bal que je n'ai pu envoyer de réponse avant ce matin. Je pense que vous trouverez mon billet lors de votre retour chez vous. » Sourit le commerçant.

« C'est parfait ! » S'exclama Charles avant de se tourner vers ses trois accompagnatrices. « Mesdames, je vous laisse aux bons soins de monsieur Black, la voiture vous raccompagnera et nous irons à pieds. » Dit-il en désignant James qui patientait dehors. « Veillez à ne pas dépenser tout mon argent. » Conclu-t-il avant de se retirer.

« En quoi puis-je donc vous aider madame Swan ? » S'enquit monsieur Black d'un ton mielleux.

« Très peu de choses en vérité, monsieur Black. Nous arrivons d'Europe et ne nécessitons donc pas de nouvelle robe. En ce qui concerne les rubans par contre … »

« Ah les rubans ! Laissez-moi vous montrer les produits dont je dispose. Ils arrivent tout droit des Indes par bateau. » Expliqua-t-il en les dirigeant vers une autre partie de l'échoppe.

« Des Indes ? » Questionna Renée avec une petite pointe d'admiration, commençant ainsi, tout en le flattant, à récolter des informations sur le personnage. Des informations dont elle serait certaine et non qu'on lui aurait rapportées.

« En effet. C'est là-bas que j'ai vu le jour, je suis arrivé en Amérique il y a seulement huit mois. »

Isabella et Alice suivaient Renée, écoutant vaguement les propos de monsieur Black et regardant autour d'elles les produits qui étaient exposés. Il n'y avait là rien d'extraordinaire, mais lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, la qualité était en effet supérieure à ce qu'on trouvait habituellement à Philadelphie, et le prix n'était pourtant pas beaucoup plus élevé.

« Les autres marchands d'étoffes de la ville doivent vous avoir en horreur monsieur Black. » Commenta Isabella en se tournant finalement vers lui.

« Allons, Isabella ! » S'exclama sa mère, choquée par de tels propos.

« Je n'ai pas perçu de profonde hostilité. » Répondit Black.

« Pourtant … Vous arrivez en ville, êtes le sujet favoris des dames dans leurs salons, et vendez des produits d'une qualité et à des prix qui ne leur laisse aucun espoir de concurrence. »

« Le sujet favoris des dames dans les salons ? » S'enquit-il avec un sourire qu'Isabella trouva arrogant.

« Chaque personne nouvelle dans cette ville, et particulièrement les commerçants, est toujours sujette à quelques rumeurs. On dit partout que vos produits sont excellents, pour une fois je crois pouvoir approuver les rumeurs. Mais je m'étonne tout de même d'un prix si abordable. » Répondit Isabella, ramenant la discussion là où elle le voulait, c'est-à-dire sur les produits et non sur le vendeur.

« J'ai grandi en Inde et ai arrangé quelques affaires avec d'anciens partenaires avant mon départ. Ils ne sont pas lésés par des marchands peu scrupuleux et je gagne en qualité de produits sans pour autant payer le prix fort. Chacun y trouve son compte. »

« Quelle couleur voulais-tu pour tes rubans Alice ? » Demanda Renée pour tourner à nouveau le sujet de conversation.

« Du rouge ! » S'exclama la demoiselle, enthousiaste à l'idée de parler de mode. « Quelque chose de clair mais suffisamment voyant. »

« Il nous faudra aussi du beige en grande quantité. » Indiqua Renée toujours en regardant tout autour d'elle. « Oh mais quel châle somptueux ! » S'exclama la femme du Général en s'éloignant vers une autre partie de la boutique.

« Je crois que vous vendrez plus que des rubans aujourd'hui, monsieur Black. » Sourit poliment Isabella.

« Toutes ces réceptions pour célébrer la fin de la guerre sont en effet excellentes pour les affaires. » Dit-il. « Mademoiselle Alice cette couleur fait ressortir vos yeux ! » Complimenta-t-il.

A cette familiarité, les deux jeunes filles tournèrent leur regards sur le commerçant. Il n'y avait que leurs plus intimes connaissances qui se permettaient d'employer leur prénoms. Et même en société, le docteur Cullen, par exemple, utilisait leur noms bien qu'ils soient tous très proches.

« Monsieur Black, bien que le compliment soit flatteur, je crains que nous ne soyons pas assez proches pour que je vous laisse user de mon nom de baptême. Un '_Mademoiselle Brandon_' serait plus approprié. » Lança Alice avec la froideur nécessaire à replacer les limites.

« Voyons ! Entre jeunes gens il est tout à fait correct de … » S'exclama joyeusement le commerçant avant d'être coupé.

« Nous venons tout juste de faire votre connaissance monsieur, et il est des plus incorrect de votre part de ne pas respecter le souhait d'une demoiselle. » Cingla Isabella. « Maintenant nous apprécierions grandement que vous prépariez ces rubans. » Conclu-t-elle, ramenant la conversation sur les affaires qu'ils menaient.

« Mesdemoiselles. » Dit-il simplement avec un sourire moqueur, avant de couper ce qu'elles lui demandaient.

La conversation entre les jeunes gens n'alla pas plus loin, Renée s'occupant de régler la note pour les quelques mètres de ruban et le splendide châle de dentelle noire qu'elle avait trouvé et qui s'accorderait à merveille avec sa toilette pour le bal.

« Cet homme est d'une impudence ! » S'exclama Alice une fois qu'elles furent en voiture de retour vers la résidence des Swan. « S'adresser à moi comme si nous avions été éduqués ensembles ! »

« Il ne connait surement pas encore les mœurs qui sont de coutume ici, à Philadelphie. » Le défendit Renée.

« La politesse est une coutume assez répandue pourtant. » Répliqua Isabella. « Croit-il que parce que nous sommes plus jeunes que lui il peut nous traiter comme des enfants et nous appeler par nos prénoms ? »

« Voilà qui est surprenant en effet. » Concéda madame Swan. « Nous devons pourtant lui reconnaitre la qualité de ses produits. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas du bruit pour rien, ce châle est véritablement somptueux. »

« Je ne nierai pas ses qualités de commerçant, mais cela n'excuse en rien son manque d'éducation. »

« Ne faisons pas d'une fois une généralité. Peut-être souhaitait-il se lier avec des gens de son âge ? » Le défendit à nouveau Renée.

« De son âge ? » S'exclama Alice. « Il doit être notre ainé de dix ans au moins. Et cela n'excuse rien. Même monsieur Newton, qui est loin d'atteindre la perfection, possède plus de manières que lui ! »

« Soyez aimables et pardonnez-le. » Conclu Renée avant de descendre du véhicule.

« Pardonner ne veut pas dire oublier. » Lança Alice dans un haussement d'épaules. Elle avait l'habitude que les gens la diminue à cause de sa condition d'orpheline, mais c'était une habitude dont elle voulait se débarrasser, et cela commencerait en obtenant le respect dû à une jeune femme. Après tout, elle avait vingt et un ans, elle n'était plus une enfant.

* * *

><p>Le grand jour arriva enfin et chacun dans la maison trépignait d'impatience, même le Général, bien qu'il le niait abondamment.<p>

La salle de bal avait été décorée de splendides lys blancs et de cocardes rouges et bleues et un orchestre de talentueux musiciens jouerait du fond de la vaste salle. De nombreuses tables avait été dressées dans la salle de banquet pour recevoir les convives à dîner. Les cheminées avait été ramonées, et les meubles et les parquets cirés à tel point que l'on pouvait presque y admirer son reflet. Aucun détail n'avait été négligé pour que personne n'ait quoi que ce soit à redire et ce, comme à chaque fois que les Swan recevaient.

Les dames avaient sortit leurs plus belles toilettes, Charles avait revêtu son uniforme de Major-Général et James lui aussi portait sa tenue militaire qui lui donnait un certain standing, même s'il demeurait un désagréable personnage. Les uniformes des domestiques avait eux aussi été inspectés jusqu'au plus petit détail. Tout se devait d'être impeccable.

A l'heure où les invités étaient attendus, les membres de la famille se placèrent dans l'entrée, le Général et son épouse en tête, afin d'accueillir chaque personne qui assisterait au bal. Les domestiques alignés un peu plus loin s'occupaient de décharger les invités de leurs manteaux et capelines. Dans la salle de réception, les convives déjà reçus discutaient avec animation alors que l'orchestre entonnait le menuet de Boccherini et d'autres pièces de Mozart et de Beethoven. Dans la cour, c'était une valse continuelle de voitures qui délivraient leurs occupants avant d'aller se poster un peu plus loin dans la rue et d'attendre qu'on les mande à nouveau à la fin de la soirée.

Alice attirait de nombreux regards -et la jalousie de certaines- avec sa coiffure Watteau, tout droit venue de France, et sa robe de soie rayée aux couleurs fort patriotiques. Isabella quant à elle, faisait surement beaucoup d'envieuses avec sa large crinoline qui accentuait sa taille mince. Mais bien que les jeunes filles appréciaient de se faire complimenter, elles s'étaient depuis longtemps lassées d'accueillir les invités et n'attendaient que l'arrivée du couple Cullen pour enfin pouvoir s'éloigner avec leur amie et prendre de ses nouvelles. Elles ne l'avaient pas vue depuis la naissance du petit Samuel. Elles entendirent plus loin les éclats de rire du docteur Cullen et retinrent à peine un soupire de soulagement. Bientôt elles seraient tranquilles et libres de profiter des festivités.

« Et laissez-moi vous présentez ma fille, Isabella, ainsi que ma pupille, Alice Brandon. » Lança la voix de Charles qui montrait les jeunes filles à un jeune homme -encore un- vêtu d'un uniforme militaire. « Voici le second lieutenant Yorkie qui s'est montré fort utile et à de nombreuses reprises. » Présenta Charles. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il lui reconnaissait de la valeur, pas comme avec Michael Newton.

« Je n'ai fais que mon devoir de soldat, Général Swan. » Répondit humblement le jeune homme.

« Vous êtes trop modeste mon garçon. Je ne fais que vous donner les éloges que vous méritez puisque, contrairement à d'autres, vous gardez vos exploits sous silence. »

« Le courage, la modestie, et surtout la loyauté, sont des qualités que mon père tient en haute estime. » Ajouta Isabella, faisant ainsi plaisir à son père en s'adressant à son protégé.

« _Loyauté n'a Honte. »_ Répliqua simple Charles Swan, référant à la devise de la famille Pelham dont il descendait. « Allez vous distraire Yorkie, nous pourrons bientôt voir si vos compétences de danseur égalent vos compétences de militaire. »

Le garçon blanchit légèrement mais se ressaisit rapidement sous les rires de son supérieur et s'éloigna vers la salle de bal après une brève révérence à ses hôtes.

« Il n'y a bien que les Cullen pour provoquer autant de bruit à leur arrivée ! » S'exclama Charles pour couvrir les voix de Renée et d'Alice. « Soyez les bienvenus mes amis. Ma chère madame Cullen, vous êtes aussi charmant que lors de notre dernière rencontre. » La remarque était extrêmement flatteuse puisqu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de la croiser depuis un peu plus d'un an, entre son absence à lui et son confinement à elle.

« Vous mentez toujours avec autant d'assurance Charles. » Le salua-t-elle, un sourire tirant ses traits fatigués.

« Flatter n'est pas nécessairement mentir. La maternité semble vous aller à ravir. »

« Comment ne pas rayonner de bonheur avec un enfant si adorable ? » Lança Isabella avant d'enlacer brièvement son amie. « Comment se porte-t-il ? »

« A merveille ! » S'exclama son époux. « J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à le détacher des bras de sa mère. Si ce n'était pour vous voir, elle ne l'aurait surement pas quitté. »

« J'attendais de vous revoir avec la plus grande impatience, bien que la compagnie que nous recevons actuellement chez nous soit des plus agréables. » Expliqua Esmé en se tournant vers les deux jeunes hommes qui les accompagnaient et qui s'approchèrent du petit groupe. « Je crois que vous avez eu l'occasion de vous croiser. »

« Brièvement, oui, mais maman et Alice n'ont pu faire leur connaissance. »

« Voici mon cousin, Jasper Whitlock, qui est … Quel est donc ton grade déjà ? Ce détails m'échappe toujours. » Dit Carlisle en souriant, montrant que c'était une chose qui se produisait souvent.

« Voyons docteur ! Une feuille de chêne, assurément il est major ! » S'exclama Alice en désignant l'insigne sur les épaules de l'uniforme. « Vous ne connaissez décidément rien à la vie militaire. » Le réprimanda-t-elle avec amusement et il s'inclina en signe d'excuse.

« Et voici son ami, qui est aujourd'hui aussi le notre, monsieur Edward Masen. » Reprit le docteur Cullen.

Le Général Swan présenta à son tour son épouse et Alice, et rappela leur rencontre avec Isabella. Les deux jeunes hommes furent brefs mais polis dans leurs salutations et remercièrent leurs hôtes pour leur invitation. Charles, fort intéressé par la rencontre d'un nouvel officier, les invita à faire plus ample connaissance un peu plus tard au cours de la soirée. Puis les Cullen et leurs accompagnateurs s'éloignèrent pour laisser les Swan accueillir les autre invités. Les jeunes filles n'attendaient qu'un signe de Renée pour rejoindre à leur tour l'ensemble de leurs connaissances.

« Assurément il est major. » Répéta Isabella à l'oreille de son amie. « Tu ne prête habituellement pas autant d'attention aux militaires. »

« Ils ne sont habituellement pas aussi dignes d'attention. » Chuchota Alice.

« Mais encore ? »

« Celui-ci est … je ne sais pas, il a un petit quelque chose de différent. »

« Il me semble qu'Esmé m'a dit qu'il venait du Sud. Du Texas je crois. »

« C'est donc ça ! Le charme du Sud et l'idéologie du nord. »

« L'homme parfait ? » La taquina Isabella.

« Il y a tellement de jeunes hommes ici ce soir, Isabella. Nous verrons bien lequel aura le plus de mérite à nos yeux. » Plaisanta Alice à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renée leur donna congés puisque la plupart des invités étaient arrivés et que seuls elle et Charles demeureraient près de l'entrée pour les recevoir. Elles s'empressèrent donc de rejoindre le reste des convives mais firent appel à leurs bonnes manières et discutèrent un peu avec tout le monde au lieu de filer tout droit jusqu'à leur amie installée dans un des quelques sofas de la pièce. Elles évitèrent néanmoins les personnes auxquelles elles ne désiraient pas parler comme monsieur Black ou monsieur Newton. Ils ne surent pourtant pas comprendre leur subtilité et les rejoignirent plus tard, alors qu'elles avaient enfin atteint Esmé qui discutait à présent avec les Stanley mère et fille.

« Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à vous voir ici ce soir madame Cullen. » Disait madame Stanley. « Cela fait si peu de temps que vous étiez en couche. »

« En effet je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour me remettre de mes émotions et, les circonstances auraient été différentes, je ne me serais probablement pas déplacée ce soir. »

« Tout le monde doit célébrer la fin de la guerre madame Stanley ! » S'exclama Alice en prenant le fauteuil qui se libérait près d'Esmé alors qu'Isabella s'installait de l'autre côté de leur amie, sur le sofa.

« Mademoiselle Brandon ! » S'exclama la jeune miss Stanley. « Mère et moi parlions justement de vous tout à l'heure. Votre toilette est à tomber. Ces couleurs ! Où donc avez-vous pu trouver une telle étoffe ? »

« Elle est exquise n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit fièrement Alice en s'éventant légèrement. « Je ne sais plus exactement, je crois que l'équipage arrivait d'Hambourg. Les couleurs m'ont fait penser à notre drapeau. Je l'ai faite monter sur un modèle très à la mode à Munich. »

« J'en suis jalouse. » Répliqua Jessica, faisant croire à la plaisanterie alors que sa jalousie se lisait sur son visage. « La votre semble très différente Isabella, mais tout aussi somptueuse. »

« C'est un cadeau de ma tante qu'elle a fait venir de Vienne pour les fêtes de Noël. »

« Mais les rubans sont de chez Black ! » S'exclama le commerçant qui venait d'approcher avec monsieur Newton, s'immisçant ainsi dans la conversation avec une impolitesse marquée.

« En effet. » Acquiesça simplement Isabella. « Bonsoir messieurs. » Salua-t-elle ensuite, prenant sur elle face à ce manque de manières.

« Tant de beaux rubans pour autant de belles jeunes filles ! » Renchérit Newton. « Il y en a tellement que je ne sais qui inviter pour la première danse. » Indiqua-t-il, glissant ainsi un lourd sous-entendu.

Jessica Stanley se redressa, atouts en avant, espérant être la cavalière choisie. Les deux autres jeunes filles lui facilitèrent la tâche.

« Mon cousin, monsieur de Wittelsbach, m'a arraché la promesse de cette danse il y a déjà quelques jours. » Indiqua Isabella, feignant que cette décision lui donnait quelconque plaisir.

« Quant à moi, je valserai avec ce pauvre docteur Cullen qui s'est vu si horriblement repousser par son épouse. » Plaisanta Alice.

« J'espère néanmoins avoir le plaisir de danser avec chacune de vous au cours de la soirée, mesdemoiselles. » Lança Newton, toujours charmeur, regardant tour à tour les trois demoiselles.

« Et moi de même ! » Ajouta Black avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

Les jeunes filles furent sauver de faire une quelconque promesse lorsque Charles Swan fit stopper la musique pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des convives, lançant ainsi officiellement les festivités.

« Mes amis, comme toujours je serai bref ! » Commença-t-il, ce qui fit rire ceux qui connaissait sa timidité, trait étonnant pour un Général à la tête de milliers d'hommes. « Ce soir nous célébrons ! Nous célébrons la fin de cette guerre qui a déchiré notre pays ces dernières années, nous célébrons la réunion des familles et le retour de nos soldats ; mais n'oublions pas aussi de célébrer ceux qui ont œuvré pour cette victoire jusqu'à donner leur vie. Mais l'heure n'est pas au deuil ce soir, elle est à la joie et à la danse ! Que l'amusement prime et que le bal commence ! » Conclu-t-il sous quelques applaudissement et les exclamations enthousiastes des danseurs.

Sans faillir, James apparut presque immédiatement aux côtés de sa cousine, lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se joigne à lui. Isabella lança un regard de désespoir à Alice qui se levait pour accompagner le docteur Cullen.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié votre promesse, n'est-ce pas Isabella ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Pour sur, non. Cette valse est à vous. » Répondit-elle avant de se laisser guider vers le reste des danseurs.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer une valse de Johann Strauss parmi celles que Renée avait choisies.

Isabella pouvait trouver beaucoup de défauts à son cousin, mais elle devait lui reconnaitre qu'il était un excellent danseur, bien qu'elle juge qu'il se tenait bien trop près d'elle. Pour éviter de devoir lui faire la conversation, elle s'attela à observer les autres couples et ceux qui, comme son amie Esmé, observaient les danseurs. Madame Cullen était en pleine conversation avec le Major Whitlock et monsieur Masen qui ne dansaient pas à l'évidence, et Isabella ne put donc trouver là un visage réconfortant.

« Encore une fois vous êtes resplendissante Isabella, vous surpassez, et de loin, toutes ces petites Américaines sans classe. » Lança James qui, lui, tenait à converser.

« Bien que je sois sensible au compliment, je me dois de vous rappeler que je suis, moi aussi, une petite Américaine sans classe. » Répondit-elle.

« Allons. Nous savons tous deux que votre place est en Europe, pas au milieu de ces bouseux. »

« J'ignore totalement à quoi vous faites référence. Ma place est bien ici, dans la maison de mon père, à Philadelphie. »

« Une jeune fille ne peut vivre éternellement chez son père. Un jour elle doit changer de maitre et trouver un époux. »

« Un époux serait donc un nouveau maitre auquel la femme doit se soumettre ? » S'enquit Isabella.

« Bien entendu ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant. « Que diriez-vous de vous soumettre à moi, Isabella ? »

« J'en dis, monsieur, que si nous n'étions pas en train de danser à la vue de tous, j'aurais sans nul doute quitter la pièce pour m'éloigner de vous autant que possible. Mais l'éducation que j'ai reçue m'empêche d'imposer une telle honte à mes parents. »

« Ne soyez pas comme ça Isabella. » Dit-il sur le ton de la remontrance. « Vous savez que c'est inévitable. »

« Il n'existe rien d'inévitable, si ce n'est la mort. Et sans vouloir me montrer dramatique, je préfère encore la mort que de me soumettre à vous. »

« Nous verrons ce que ma chère tante aura à en dire. » Sourit-il avec arrogance.

« Ma mère est pleine d'idées plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, mais elle verra très vite qui vous êtes réellement ! En attendant, jamais mon père ne vous accordera ma main. » Rétorqua Isabella, souriant fièrement à son tour.

« Sous la contrainte, un homme peut faire bien des choses. » Dit-il alors que la valse touchait à sa fin.

« Est-ce une menace monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle avec furie en s'éloignant de lui d'un pas, et il se contenta de s'incliner poliment en souriant. Isabella n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la piste de danse. Elle ne souffrirait pas qu'il la touche une fois de plus, ne serait-ce que pour l'escorter jusqu'à son siège.

« Isabella. » L'appela madame Cullen alors que la jeune fille venait de s'asseoir à nouveau près d'elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« J'ai cet homme en horreur. Je n'attend qu'une chose, c'est qu'il retourne dans sa très, très lointaine Bavière, et que je n'ai plus jamais à le croiser de ma vie entière. » Répondit-elle, oubliant les deux quasi étrangers qui tenaient compagnie à son amie.

« Devons-nous intervenir mademoiselle ? Ou voulez-vous peut-être que nous alertions votre père ? » Demanda monsieur Whitlock.

« Major, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Mon père a déjà été alerté par mes soins de la conduite de mon cousin et il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire ce soir sans faire éclater un scandale. »

« Puis-je au moins vous inviter pour la prochaine danse, et essayer ainsi de rendre votre soirée plus appréciable ? » Proposa-t-il galamment.

« Vous pouvez, et j'accepte avec grand plaisir. »

« Le Major Whitlock n'est pas le plus habile des danseurs. » Plaisanta son ami.

« Il pourrait bien me marcher sur les pieds à chaque pas, je préfèrerai cela à danser à nouveau avec mon cousin, monsieur Masen. » Répondit Isabella en souriant avant de retourner sur la piste avec son nouveau cavalier.

Le Major Whitlock s'avéra être un cavalier bien plus plaisant et pas si mauvais que l'avait dit son ami. Il ne lui marcha sur les pieds à aucun moment, et ne bafouilla dans les pas qu'à une ou deux reprise. La polka était une danse bien trop rythmée pour qu'une conversation soit menée, mais lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le Major l'accompagna pour un rafraichissement et ils discutèrent ensembles, laissant passer la danse suivante. Elle eut alors l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme, et se promit de faire un rapport à Alice dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Charles les rejoignit et Isabella se retrouva bien vite entourée d'un groupe d'officiers en uniforme. Elle dû même promettre une danse à quelques uns d'entre eux, le premier étant le Second Lieutenant Yorkie, ce qui sembla faire très plaisir au Général Swan.

Pendant leur valse, Isabella répondit aux quelques interventions timides du jeune militaire. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il avait servit sous les ordres de son père et souhaitait faire carrière, bien qu'il manque cruellement de connaissances haut-placées pour l'aider dans son avancement. Grâce à ses propos maladroits, Isabella compris qu'il tentait de lui faire la cour car, après tout, elle était fille de Général. Il était certes fort aimable, mais ne correspondait à l'idée de l'homme qu'Isabella se faisait de son futur mari. Elle dirait à son père de ne pas forcer leurs rapports, mais l'encouragerait à aider monsieur Yorkie dans sa carrière.

Lorsque l'heure du diner sonna, l'ensemble des convives suivi la famille Swan dans la salle de banquets. Tous se régalèrent et profitèrent de cet interlude pour retrouver l'énergie dont ils auraient besoin pour danser le reste de la soirée. Isabella se retrouva assise entre messieurs Yorkie et Whitlock et en profita pour en apprendre encore davantage sur le Major. Bien qu'Alice n'est pas marqué de préférence jusqu'ici, Isabella connaissait son amie et avait lu sur son visage l'intérêt qu'elle portait au jeune Texan. Les deux officiers eurent aussi l'occasion de discuter entre eux de leurs aventures de guerre, après s'être assurés, bien sûr, que cela n'ennuyait pas leur voisine. Sans être passionnée par le sujet, Isabella saisit avec plaisir cette opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'avaient vécu la plupart des hommes du pays.

Les danses reprirent rapidement après le dessert et Isabella tint sa parole en joignant ses différents cavaliers sur la piste. Le docteur Cullen, le Major Peers et son père lui furent agréables, puis elle dû subir les piètres compétences de monsieur Black et la prétention de monsieur Newton.

Alice avait elle aussi eut droit à ses mauvais meneurs, mais elle les oublia bien vite en dansant avec tous les joyeux jeunes hommes de l'assemblée.

Ce fut justement après avoir dû supporter, sans aucun répit, monsieur Black et monsieur Newton pour deux danses consécutives, qu'Isabella décida de prendre un bol d'air en se rendant sur la terrasse adjacente à la salle de bal. Les yeux fermés, elle profitait de la fraicheur de la nuit quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos et un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement et elle se crispa, bien qu'elle ignorait lequel de ses stupides prétendants l'avait suivie dehors.

« Il est bien imprudent pour une jeune fille de sortir seule la nuit. » Grogna la voix de James.

« Je ne crois pas être en quelconque danger chez mon père, monsieur. » Répondit-elle en décidant toutefois de s'écarter de l'homme.

Profitant du fait qu'il ne lui bloquait pas le passage, elle se tourna pour lui faire face et fit un pas sur le côté pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Mais son cousin l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à nouveau vers lui, profitant de sa grande taille pour la surplomber de son regard haineux.

« Lâchez-moi dans l'instant où bien je hurle. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Petite sotte, personne ne vous entendra avec tout ce bruit à l'intérieur. » Se moqua-t-il en la trainant un peu plus à l'abri des regards. « Vous avez cru que c'était votre père que je menaçais … mais que ferait-il en effet si l'honneur de sa fille chérie était perdu à jamais ? Il serait bien obligé de céder. »

« Plutôt rester vieille fille que d'être forcée de vous épouser. » Cracha-t-elle. « Moi vivante, jamais vous ne me toucherez. »

« Vous êtes pourtant bien vivante. » Ricana-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur les poignets d'Isabella et en l'attirant contre lui.

« Laissez-moi ! » Cria-t-elle en se débattant, mais encombrée par sa large crinoline et largement inférieure en force.

« Monsieur cela suffit ! » S'exclama une voix masculine vers laquelle les deux se tournèrent.

« Ceci ne vous regarde pas ! » Répondit James.

« Protéger la vertu d'une jeune fille est l'affaire de tout gentleman, monsieur. Une nouvelle fois, cela suffit. Je vous demande de laisser aller mademoiselle. » Reprit la voix, et quand son propriétaire approcha, Isabella reconnu monsieur Masen. « Ne m'obligez pas. » Ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

« Savez-vous à qui vous parlez ? Qui croyez-vous être pour m'ordonner ainsi ? » Cria James.

« Vous pouvez être qui bon vous semble. » Rétorqua Masen. « Vous n'êtes Prince qu'en Bavière. Ici vous êtes un homme comme tant d'autres. Pour la dernière fois, monsieur, lâchez mademoiselle. »

James relâcha brusquement les poignets d'Isabella qui recula immédiatement.

« Ne croyez pas que cette conversation soit terminée. » Cracha-t-il à son visage en se penchant au dessus d'elle.

« Cela n'a jamais été une conversation, et je peux vous assurer que vous regretterez très vite vos actes. » Le menaça-t-elle.

Et après un regard, à elle et à celui qui l'avait interrompu, il retourna à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé.

« Monsieur je ne sais comment vous remercier. » Dit-elle.

« C'est inutile. » Rétorqua-t-il précipitamment. « Allez-vous bien ? Vous a-t-il … ? »

« Mes poignets seront meurtris quelques jours mais vous m'avez évité le pire, je crois. » Le rassura-t-elle, tout en frottant doucement ses poignets douloureux à travers ses longs gants. « Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Après votre première altercation avec ce … gentleman … » Grimaça-t-il. « … je l'ai observé à plusieurs moments de la soirée. Lorsque je l'ai vu sortir précipitamment, je me suis demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire dehors. Le temps de traverser la salle à mon tour et je vous rejoignais tous deux ici. »

« Quelle chance j'ai eu que vous soyez curieux, monsieur Masen. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Et l'on entend partout que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. » Sourit-il à son tour.

« C'est un défaut que j'encouragerai à présent. » Rit-elle.

« Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, mademoiselle. Si on nous trouvait seuls ici, quelles qu'en soient les raisons … » Dit-il en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

« Vous avez raison. »

« Je vais vous laissez quelques minutes et je crois ensuite, que j'irai directement trouver votre père lui rapporter ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les actions de ce rustre ne doivent pas rester impunies. »

« Faites. Mais je vous en prie, assurez-lui que je n'ai rien de grave. Il s'inquiète si vite lorsque Alice et moi sommes concernées. Encore une fois monsieur Masen, merci de m'avoir porté secours. » Le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Dans la salle, elle ne vit son cousin James nulle part et en fut grandement soulagée. Elle rejoignit madame Cullen et décida de ne plus danser et de lui tenir compagnie pour le reste de la soiré minutes plus tard, le Général la rejoignit, rouge de colère, et s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien.

« Je m'en vais tuer ce butor sur le champ ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Je vous en prie, papa. Contrôlez-vous et ne parlez pas si fort. » Le calma-t-elle. « Si vous y allez maintenant vous créerez un scandale … »

« Peu importe le scandale ! » La coupa-t-il.

« Vous ne le pensez pas. Imaginez les répercussions que cela aurait. Pensez à maman. Vous ne pouvez pas ruiner son bal et tuer son neveu, tout en même temps. »

« Je ne veux plus de cet homme sous mon toit. » Insista-t-il.

« Pas plus que moi, papa, vous pouvez me croire. Mais attendez demain pour prendre des arrangements, je vous en prie. » Supplia Isabella.

Et comme toujours, Charles Swan, tout Général puisse-t-il être, céda à la demande de sa fille unique.

Mais il pris aussitôt la décision que sa première action de la journée serait de mettre James de Wittelsbach à la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Le menuet, la valse de Strauss et la polka mentionnés sont les trois premiers titres de la playlist que j'ai créée. Vous la trouverez sur mon blog, ainsi que des photos des lieux et des tenues pour le bal.<strong>

**Encore une fois, navrée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour publier. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu.**


	6. Sixième partie

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vos petits yeux. Comme toujours, des images sont en ligne sur mon blog pour rendre la chose plus facile à imaginer.**

**Merci à Miss-quin'apasd'idedepseudo, Lolly, nIN, laurie, OoooO, Sarah26 et aude 84 pour leurs reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement. Je suis vraiment très contente de voir que vous vous rendez compte du travail que je fournis, pour cette fiction en particulier. C'est vraiment pas simple de revenir 150 ans en arrière !**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les Prétendants<strong>

**Par Pichou1490**

_**- sixième partie -**_

_- Philadelphie, début mai 1865 -_

On aurait pu croire qu'une fois le bal des Swan passé, le calme serait vite revenu dans la grande maison, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. La totalité des serviteurs était à l'œuvre pour remettre la demeure dans son état habituel, et tous travaillaient au son des cris de leur employeur. Car le Général Swan, qui était pourtant un homme connu pour son sang froid, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire résonner sa voix tonitruante.

« Estimez-vous heureuse, madame, que je l'ai laissé passer cette dernière nuit chez moi ! » Lança-t-il à sa femme, tout en faisant les cent pas dans la salle à manger où la famille, à l'exception de James, était réunie pour le petit-déjeuner.

« N'est-ce pas un peu exagérer les choses, très cher, que de renvoyer le pauvre garçon sans … »

« Le pauvre garçon ? EXAGERER ? » L'interrompit-il en criant, ce qui fit sursauter les trois dames.

« Nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Rétorqua Renée Swan, s'attirant le regard outré de sa fille.

« Mère ! » S'exclama cette dernière.

« Vous pensez que votre fille est une menteuse, madame ? » Demanda le Général d'un air légèrement menaçant. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout mais il n'hésiterait pas à la consigner dans ses quartiers si elle mettait ses nerfs à trop rude épreuve.

« Bien sur que non. » Répondit Renée. « Mais nous ne connaissons qu'à peine ce monsieur Masen. Nous ne devrions pas nous fier à son récit aussi facilement. »

« Son récit est aussi celui d'Isabella, et pour le peu d'occasion que j'ai eu de converser avec lui, il m'a inspiré bien plus de confiance que votre neveu ! » S'exclama Charles. « Carlisle et madame Cullen ne font que des éloges à son sujet, et de plus, il n'a aucune raison de vouloir nuire à la réputation de votre neveu. Je ne remettrais pas sa parole en doute. »

« Alors nous mettons James à la porte, sans aucun ménagement, alors qu'il est si loin de chez lui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir à ses actes avant de se conduire ainsi dans ma maison. Avant de menacer ma fille ! » Cria-t-il de nouveau. « Qu'il s'estime heureux d'être toujours vivant. Vous pouvez bien dire à votre chère sœur qu'elle m'est redevable d'avoir laissé la vie à son fils ! »

« Soit. Il quittera la maison. » Se résigna Renée Swan. « Mais nous ne pouvons décemment pas le laisser errer seul à Philadelphie. »

« Qu'il se débrouille ! » S'exclama Charles. « Ce chien n'aura pas un sous. Et s'il ne se hâte pas de plier bagage, il n'aura pas non plus ses effets personnels ! » Cria-t-il vers le plafond, dans l'espoir que James l'entende.

« Charles, après tout ce qu'Augusta a fait pour nous … Je ne peux me résoudre à … »

« Alors débrouillez-vous avec vos fonds personnels. Je ne dois rien à cet homme. » La coupa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Renée acquiesça et baissa la tête sur son petit-déjeuner. Le silence dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles on n'entendit que les pas du Général qui traversait la pièce de long en large, et le bruit des couverts et des tasses qu'on posait sur la table.

« Ce bouffon se moque de moi. » Grogna Charles dans sa barbe. « Madame, faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais je veux cet homme hors de chez moi dans la demi-heure, sans quoi je ne réponds de rien. » Lâcha-t-il simplement, et Renée Swan se précipita hors de la pièce, oubliant sa collation matinale. « Je n'arrive pas à croire la réaction de ta mère, Isabella. »

« Elle se sent redevable auprès de tante Augusta. Et James s'est toujours montré irréprochable devant elle, alors elle ne reconnait pas le caractère que vous dépeignez. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

« Comment peux-tu les défendre ? » Questionna son père.

« Ne blâmez pas maman, vous savez qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cautionné ce genre de comportement. Elle est juste tiraillée par la promesse qu'elle a faite à sa sœur de prendre soin de James. »

« Lorsqu'il sera loin, elle retrouvera son caractère habituel et elle le maudira elle aussi. » Ajouta Alice.

« Il ne sera pas suffisamment loin assez tôt, mais au moins nous serons débarrassés de lui. Vous n'aurez absolument plus à craindre que cet énergumène vous fasse des avances, pas que je l'aurai jamais toléré, mais ta mère, Isabella … » Marmonna Charles en secouant la tête. Il se demandait comment sa femme, qui possédait pourtant beaucoup de raison, avait pu se laisser duper par un homme pareil.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans le hall d'entrée, des bruits de malles que l'on déplace et ceux de personnes qui marchent d'un pas précipité.

« Restez ici. » Intima le Général aux jeunes filles, ne leur laissant aucune opportunité de désobéir.

Il était de fort méchante humeur et elles ne voulaient pas se le mettre à dos. De plus, rien ne pouvait les convaincre d'aller faire leurs adieux à l'horrible James de Wittelsbach. On n'entendit rien pendant quelques longues secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, puis la voix de Charles Swan résonna à nouveau.

« C'EN EST TROP ! SORTEZ MONSIEUR AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS ETRIPE ! CHIEN ! NE REMETTEZ JAMAIS LES PIEDS CHEZ MOI ET N'APPROCHEZ PLUS JAMAIS MA FAMILLE OU BIEN C'EST LA MORT QUI VOUS ATTEND ! » Hurla-t-il avant qu'on entende une porte claquer.

Les jeunes filles soupirèrent, puis Isabella se laissa aller sur sa chaise, s'adossant sans grâce contre le dossier, ses yeux se fermant.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée d'être enfin débarrassée de lui. » Lança doucement Alice. « Même si j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas la conséquence d'un évènement si bouleversant pour toi. »

« Il sera bientôt très loin et je pourrai oublier. Rien n'a été dramatique. »

« Nous pouvons dire merci à monsieur Masen pour cela. » Commenta Alice.

« Oui. Je crois que je ne cesserais jamais de lui en être reconnaissante. Je n'imagine que trop de quoi James aurait été capable s'il n'était pas intervenu. » Soupira Isabella avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une atmosphère plutôt tendue dans la demeure de la famille Swan, Renée restant persuadée qu'il était de son devoir de prendre soin de son neveu et Charles entrant dans une colère noire chaque fois que James était mentionné. Les deux jeunes filles quant à elles avaient bien du mal à contenir leur soulagement et leur joie, mais redoublaient d'efforts afin de ne pas blesser Renée.<p>

Cette dernière, une fois que James eut quitté la propriété, se hâta d'organiser les choses pour que quelqu'un face envoyer un télégramme à sa sœur en Bavière. Le message était simple « _Il y a eu un incident. James a dû partir. T'envoi une lettre au plus vite. _». Ce fut une chance que Charles n'eut pas l'occasion d'en lire le contenu car il aurait surement piqué une nouvelle colère en voyant le terme rabaissant « d'incident » employé par son épouse. Renée s'enferma ensuite quelques heures dans son boudoir personnel pour rédiger une lettre à sa sœur. Quand elle rejoignit la famille pour le déjeuner, ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré.

Elle s'excusa pourtant de son comportement du matin, ayant réalisé en relatant les faits à sa sœur que le comportement de James était impardonnable, tout neveu et prince qu'il soit. Charles hocha simplement la tête avant de dire qu'il ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de ce sinistre personnage. Sa famille s'empressa de réaliser ce souhait au plus vite.

Mais avant d'oublier définitivement l'évènement, Isabella se sentait obligée de réaliser une dernière action, faire part de ses plus sincères remerciements à Edward Masen. Elle espérait que sa mère en ferait de même et qu'ainsi, il saurait quelle gratitude la famille Swan avait pour lui. Même si un gentilhomme se devait de protéger une demoiselle, comme il l'avait dit, tous ne l'auraient pas fait si cela demandait d'affronter un personnage aussi noble que James de Wittelsbach.

Trois jours de suite, Isabella se rendit chez les Cullen, espérant y trouver son sauveur.

Le premier jour, elle fut accompagnée d'Alice et de sa mère mais elles ne trouvèrent que leur amie Esmé et le petit Samuel. Elles passèrent toutes une excellente après-midi à s'émerveiller autour du nourrisson mais durent repartir avant le retour des gentlemen.

Le second jour, seule Alice l'accompagna, Renée devant répondre à d'autres invitations de dames de leur cercle de connaissances suite au bal que les Swan avaient donné. Entre jeunes femmes, elles parlèrent potins, offrirent à Esmé la robe qu'elles avaient fait faire pour elle en Europe, et lui montrèrent des gravures de mode qu'elles avaient ramenées de leur voyage outre-Atlantique. Une fois de plus, elles durent partir avant que monsieur Masen, entre autre, ne soit rentré chez les Cullen.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent toutes deux pour le troisième jour consécutif, Eugénie, la domestique, les conduisit au salon où elles trouvèrent leur amie, portant un sourire contrit.

« Je suis navrée, mais vous ne pourrez pas exprimer votre gratitude aujourd'hui non plus Isabella. » Lança-t-elle en guise de salutations.

« Le ferait-il exprès ? » S'exclama Alice en s'installant avec Isabella sur la causeuse.

« Bien sur que non. » Défendit Esmé. « Je lui ai dit hier que vous désiriez vous entretenir avec lui pour lui faire part de vos remerciements. Il m'a répondu qu'il était navré de vous avoir fait faux bond, involontairement bien sûr, deux jours de suite. Quand de nouvelles affaires les ont appelés à quitter la maison aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé de vous présenter ses excuses pour son absence. Mais je suis aussi chargée de vous dire que vous ne lui devez aucun remerciement car il était heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile, de quelque manière que ce soit. » Conclu Esmé en souriant.

Isabella se contenta de sourire en réponse. Tout ceci confirmait que monsieur Masen était un gentilhomme des plus polis et possédant la meilleure des éducations. Elle insistait pourtant dans son désir de le remercier. Les cauchemars qu'elle faisait en repensant à ces sordides évènements l'avaient conduite à placer Edward Masen en héros. Avoir une conversation toute simple avec lui, permettrait surement à Isabella de le considérer à nouveau comme le gentleman dont elle venait à peine de faire la connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la conversation que menaient ses amies, elle ne put qu'approuver les compliments d'Esmé envers ses deux visiteurs.

Puis toutes trois décidèrent qu'elles ne passeraient pas une après-midi de plus enfermées dans ce salon à attendre en vain le retour des jeunes hommes. Une promenade au parc trouva l'approbation de tout le monde. Le tout jeune Samuel fut préparé et installé dans sa poussette, les chapeaux furent fixés aux chignons et la petite compagnie prit la direction de Penn Square.

Le temps était radieux en cette journée de mai et elles trouvèrent au parc de nombreuses dames se promenant, ainsi que de jeunes enfants courant dans l'herbe, surveillés par leurs gouvernantes.

Pour chacune des connaissances qu'elles croisèrent une même rengaine se répéta. D'abord les dames se saluaient poliment, puis on parlait du bal qui avait eu lieu chez les Swan, et des félicitations devaient être transmises à la maitresse de maison, ensuite on admirait le jeune Samuel et on s'émerveillait au dessus de son berceau comme était la coutume pour tous les nourrissons, et enfin, des invitations pour le thé étaient échangées pour les jours à venir. Tout cela était monotone, étouffant et tellement répété qu'Isabella était certaine qu'elle pourrait le faire dans son sommeil.

Toutes trois mirent donc près d'une heure à traverser Penn Square qui n'était pourtant pas bien grand. Mais une fois arrivées à l'autre bout du parc, elles eurent la surprise de croiser de nouvelles connaissances qu'elles n'étaient pas agacées de trouver là.

« Voilà une bonne surprise, mesdames, nous qui nous pressions de rentrer pour ne pas manquer une autre de vos visites ! » S'exclama le Major Whitlock en guise de salutations.

« Et nous qui pensions que vous faisiez tout pour éviter notre présence. » Répliqua Alice en souriant et en s'inclinant. « Nous étions à deux doigts de nous vexer. »

« Allons, cela n'a aucune raison d'être. » La rassura Jasper Whitlock.

« Nous aurions préféré, et de loin, votre compagnie à celle d'hommes d'affaires bien trop souvent inintéressants. » Lança à son tour monsieur Masen.

« Nous devons tous consentir à quelques sacrifices en ce domaine. Les conventions sociales font qu'on ne trouve malheureusement que trop peu souvent des gens intéressants avec qui converser. » Répondit Isabella. « J'oses espérer néanmoins que cela ne sera pas le cas entre nous. Nous avons instauré une relation d'amitié simple et sincère avec la famille Cullen et il nous plairait qu'il soit de même avec vous messieurs. »

« Alors au diable les conventions sociales. » Plaisanta le Major. « Où devons nous vous raccompagner ? Si vous tolérez notre présence bien sur. » Demanda-t-il.

« Ma foi nous nous en accommoderons. » Soupira Alice, ce qui les fit tous rire.

« Je pensais profiter de cette sortie pour rendre la politesse de ses visites à madame Swan. » Expliqua Esmé.

« Alors à la résidence des Swan nous allons. » Conclu monsieur Whitlock et ils se mirent en route, gardant le rythme d'une promenade.

Alice, Esmé et Jasper menaient la marche, laissant Isabella et Edward Masen seuls quelques pas derrière. La jeune fille en profita pour lui passer ses remerciements.

« Monsieur Masen, je sais que vous avez demandé à madame Cullen de me dire que ça n'était pas nécessaire, mais je tiens tout de même à renouveler mes remerciements pour ce que vous avez fait l'autre soir. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je vous l'ai déjà dis, c'est le devoir de tout gentleman de protéger la vertu d'une demoiselle. »

« Dans les paroles, surement, mais dans les faits … je ne pense pas que beaucoup auraient pris soin de surveiller un homme à la conduite indigne. Aucun autre, d'ailleurs, n'est venu me porter secours ce soir là. » Insista-t-elle et il ne répondit rien. « Cet acte vous paraît peut-être naturel mais … j'ai eu l'occasion de ressasser les évènements à de nombreuses reprises et je frissonne à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si seulement vous n'étiez pas intervenu. »

Sur ces paroles, il se stoppa et elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Mademoiselle, j'accepte vos remerciements avec la plus grande humilité et je vous prie de croire que c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que j'ai pris votre défense ce soir là. Maintenant cessez de vous tourmenter pour cet homme. J'ai cru comprendre que votre père l'avait chassé. »

« Le matin suivant le bal, oui. Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir la table du petit-déjeuner. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Alors dites-vous que vous n'aurez plus à le revoir et que vous êtes donc à l'abris. » Sourit-il avant de reprendre sa marche. « Mais dussiez-vous avoir besoin de mon aide, je serai ravi de vous l'apporter à nouveau. »

« C'est fort aimable à vous, monsieur Masen, même s'il n'est pas dans mes intentions de me faire menacer de nouveau dans un futur proche. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Peut-être puis-je trouver une façon plus simple de vous porter mon aide. » Sourit-il. « Accepteriez-vous mon bras par exemple ? »

« Monsieur Masen, vous débordez de qualités. » Répondit-elle simplement en acceptant son acte de galanterie.

Ils rattrapèrent les autres juste à temps pour voir monsieur Whitlock se retourner sur eux, un air incrédule sur le visage.

« Qu'entends-je ?! » S'exclama-t-il. « On me dit à l'instant que vous êtes excellente cavalière mademoiselle Swan. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas appris avant ? »

« Peut-être parce que l'équitation n'attire pas beaucoup de jeunes filles et que le sujet n'est pas venu dans la conversation plus tôt entre nous, Major. »

« Mais tout de même ! Vous saviez que je servais dans la cavalerie, cela aurait été un excellent point commun qui nous aurait permis de converser allègrement. »

« Cela nous a-t-il empêché de converser ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. » Se moqua Isabella. « De plus, vous saviez vous-même que j'étais fille de Général de cavalerie, vous auriez pu vous en douter. »

« Savez-vous aussi charger au sabre et tirer au fusil ? » Questionna monsieur Masen.

« Je crois que ma mère ne l'aurait pas supporté. » Rit-elle. « La passion des chevaux est la seule chose que mon père ait pu partager avec moi. Du moins, c'est la seule chose qu'un père et son fils font normalement ensembles et qui soit acceptable pour une jeune fille. Du plus profond de mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours monté à cheval. »

« Vraiment ? » Questionna Edward.

« Ma mère m'a raconté que mon père me prenait avec lui en promenade alors que je ne savais pas encore tenir sur mes propres jambes, et à l'âge de quatre ans, je montais seule mon premier poney. »

« Et vous montez toujours à dos de poney ? Quel tableau ! J'aimerai voir ça. » Se moqua le Major Whitlock.

« Voilà une façon bien horrible de me signifier que je ne suis pas bien grande monsieur Whitlock. » Rétorqua Isabella en fronçant les sourcils, avant de rire avec les autres. « En vérité, mon père m'a offert une splendide jument le jour de mes treize ans. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à atteindre la scelle dans les premiers temps … »

« Et même encore maintenant. » L'interrompit Alice.

« C'est toujours mieux que vous mademoiselle Brandon. » Rétorqua-t-elle avant de reprendre son histoire. « Et puis la guerre a éclatée et j'ai eu très peur qu'on la réquisitionne pendant que j'étais au loin, mais ma Toscane était toujours bien là quand nous sommes revenues. »

« Toscane ? » Questionna monsieur Masen.

« Une longue histoire. » Répondit simplement Isabella qui ne souhaitait pas se venter de l'héritage de ses ancêtres maternels. « C'est un splendide Andalou palomino. Peut-être vous plairait-il de la voir ? » Questionna-t-elle. « Et vous monsieur Masen, montez-vous ? »

« C'est un de mes grands plaisir, même si je préfère, et de loin, monter à la campagne plutôt qu'à la ville. »

« Je vous comprends. On ne profite pas réellement de la promenade lorsqu'on est obligé de garder un petit rythme. Mais même à la ville on peut trouver de quoi assouvir ses envies de vitesse et de liberté. A Fairmount Park, par exemple, vous trouverez suffisamment d'étendues pour galoper à votre guise, les promeneurs restent en général sur les allées. »

« Peut-être pourrez-vous nous y accompagner un jour et nous faire une démonstration de vos talents de cavalière ? » Proposa monsieur Whitlock.

« J'ai le sentiment que vous ne me croyez pas capable d'atteindre le trot. » Répondit-elle, sans être pour autant vexée.

« Je ne vous crois déjà pas capable d'atteindre la scelle. » Rétorqua-t-il, taquin.

« Pas de doute, monsieur Whitlock, vous êtes bel et bien le cousin de notre cher docteur Cullen. » Soupira-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence des Swan quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Esmé se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur pour rendre visite à Renée, et Isabella guida les deux jeunes hommes vers les écuries. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à monsieur Masen, et le Major Whitlock, bien que taquin, semblait être lui aussi un homme d'honneur, elle ne craignait donc pas pour sa réputation.

Marchant vite vers la porte, elle se tournait régulièrement pour vérifier qu'ils la suivaient et pour leur parler de temps à autre. Son comportement les amusait quelques peu mais ils avaient eux aussi hâte de découvrir la jument dont tous disaient beaucoup de bien.

« Je suis certaine que mon père vous laissera monter nos chevaux si vous le désirez, mais je ne comprends pas comment un Major de la cavalerie peut ne pas avoir sa propre monture. » Dit-elle pour se moquer avant de passer à l'intérieur et de disparaitre de leur vue.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de formuler quelque réponse que ce soit car, l'instant d'après, la jeune fille poussait un cri d'horreur et d'effroi. Eux qui avaient fait en sorte de garder un rythme acceptable pour ne pas paraître trop pressés se mirent à courir pour la rejoindre et voir ce qui était à l'origine de ce hurlement.

Ils la trouvèrent arrêtée juste après le passage de la porte, appuyée contre le mur, le visage caché dans ses mains, sanglotant. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir ce qui avait pu causer pareille réaction et ne tardèrent pas à trouver une réponse. Etendu sur le sol, un homme gisait, inconscient, du sang sur le dos de sa chemise.

Le Major Whitlock s'approcha du corps alors que monsieur Masen attrapait la jeune fille par les épaules pour la détournée de la scène. Celle-ci se jeta presque dans ses bras, contente de ne pas être seule dans pareille situation, mais une curiosité morbide l'obligea à rester là pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

« Est-il … » Elle ne pu se résigner à terminer sa question mais Jasper en compris tout de même le sens.

« Juste inconscient. » Répondit-il avant de retourner le pauvre homme sur le dos.

« Oh Tyler ! » Sanglota Isabella.

« Vous le connaissez ? » Questionna Edward.

« C'est notre garçon d'écurie. » L'informa Isabella, et il acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête avant de lui tendre son mouchoir, ce que tout gentleman devait faire lorsqu'une dame était indisposée en sa présence.

« Il a dû être attaqué et aura voulu se défendre avec ceci. » Expliqua Jasper en éloignant la fourche à foin qui se trouvait près du corps.

Sur ses paroles, des employés de la famille Swan arrivèrent en courant, attirés par le cri de leur jeune maitresse.

« Faites chercher le Général Swan et le docteur Cullen. » Ordonna-t-il. « Il doit être à son cabinet aujourd'hui. » Indiqua-t-il et deux personnes repartirent aussi sec. « Vous autres, aidez-moi à le transporter jusqu'à la maison. »

« On va le mettre dans la cuisine. » Proposa une domestique qui semblait diriger les autres.

Jasper allait se positionner à la tête mais un domestique l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Laissez-moi faire, monsieur, vous allez tâcher votre belle veste. »

« Ca n'a aucune importance. » Balaya Jasper d'un geste de la main.

Mais le domestique insista et Jasper se retrouva à porter les pieds du pauvre Tyler et à suivre la domestique en chef vers la porte de service.

« Allez-vous mieux mademoiselle Isabella ? » Demanda monsieur Masen.

« Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il est en vie, mais le choc est toujours bien présent. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Rien de plus normal. » Lui assura-t-il. « Pardonnez mon insensibilité mais … pourriez-vous vous assurer qu'aucun animal ne manque. Si un vol a été commis, votre père voudra surement le signaler au plus vite. »

« Bien entendu. » Acquiesça Isabella, ne se doutant pas que c'était le seul moyen que monsieur Masen avait trouvé pour lui faire porter son attention sur autre chose.

En quelques minutes, elle fit le tour des enclos et pu certifier qu'aucune bête ne manquait à l'appel. Ils retournèrent alors à la maison, Edward voulant la diriger vers la porte principale mais Isabella préféra rejoindre la cuisine.

Son père, le docteur Cullen et le Major Whitlock se tenaient autour de la table où on avait allongé Tyler. Une flopée de domestiques étaient alignés contre le mur, attendant de pouvoir porter un peu d'aide au médecin et curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Monsieur Masen, encore une fois je dois vous remercier de porter assistance à ma fille dans un moment de difficulté. » Lança le Général quand il les vit entrer.

« Cela n'est rien, monsieur. Comment se porte le garçon ? » S'enquit-il.

« Une méchante blessure à l'arrière du crâne mais notre ami s'occupe de lui. Il devrait … »

Charles Swan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tyler se réveillait en grognant. Tous s'approchèrent de la table et fixèrent le garçon d'écurie avec attention.

« Ca va aller mon garçon ? » Questionna Carlisle.

Tyler regarda autour de lui, rougissant quand il vit les yeux inquiets de mademoiselle Isabella sur lui. Il acquiesça ensuite pour répondre à la question du médecin mais le hochement de tête le fit grimacer.

« Allez-y doucement. » Conseilla Carlisle.

« Que s'est-il passé mon garçon ? Qui t'a fait ça ? » Questionna Charles Swan.

« Il m'a demandé de lui sceller un cheval, mais monsieur avait dit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu alors j'ai refusé. Il m'a dit d'obéir et j'ai refusé encore, alors il m'a poussé contre le mur et ma tête a cogné fort. Après ça il m'a menacé avec ses poings et moi j'ai attrapé la fourche pour me défendre. Il a grogné et crié sur moi mais je ne voulais pas désobéir à monsieur alors il est parti. Et puis après … je ne me souviens plus. » Raconta Tyler.

« C'est là qu'il a dû s'évanouir. A cause du choc à la tête. » Indiqua le docteur Cullen.

« Il a volé un cheval ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Non tous les chevaux sont là Tyler, tu as très bien fait ton travail. » Le rassura Isabella et il rougit de nouveau.

« Mais qui était-ce, Tyler ? Qui t'a fait ça ? » Demanda à nouveau le Général.

« Le neveu de madame, monsieur. Monsieur James. »

Tous crurent bien que Charles Swan allait exploser de rage. Son visage était entièrement rouge, sa moustache frétillait et une veine palpitait au milieu de son front.

« Je vais faire arrêter ce butor ! Je vais le faire castrer, écarteler et pendre haut et court ! Jamais il n'aura connu pareilles de douleurs ! S'attaquer à ma fille, puis à mes biens et à mon personnel ! Il le payera de sa vie si je parviens à mettre la main sur lui ! » Hurla-t-il, ses cris résonnant dans la cuisine, faisant trembler les domestiques et sursauter sa fille.

De toute évidence, ça n'était pas la dernière fois qu'Isabella entendrait parler de son affreux cousin.

« Je crois que je risque d'avoir à nouveau besoin de vos services, monsieur Masen. » Dit-elle doucement au gentleman qui se tenait derrière elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai pas été méchante, j'aurais pu couper à un moment bien plus crucial ... En tous cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos réactions !<strong>


	7. Septième partie

**Allez avouez ... Vous avez bien cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais ce chapitre hein ?! Vous avez cru que j'avais disparu de la surface de la terre. Ouai moi aussi des fois j'ai l'impression de vivre dans une autre galaxie mais j'ai réussi à revenir de temps en temps pour écrire tout ça.**

**Le chapitre le plus long des Prétendants à ce jour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Sans plus tarder, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews au précédent chapitre et je vous laisse lire ! Merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité.**

**Et comme toujours tout est sur le BLOG !**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les Prétendants<strong>

**Par Pichou1490**

_**- septième partie -**_

_- Philadelphie, fin mai 1865 -_

Une quinzaine s'était quasiment écoulée depuis l'attaque du jeune Tyler mais personne n'avait reporté quoi que ce soit au sujet James de Wittelsbach. A croire qu'il s'était évaporé dans la nature, qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

Un télégramme était même arrivé de Bavière, signalant qu'à la lecture de la lettre de Renée, la tante Augusta s'était sentie mal et était plongée depuis dans une profonde déprime qui inquiétait ses proches et ses médecins. James demeurait son petit protégé, son enfant préféré, et elle ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il l'avait profondément déçue, mais Augusta s'était persuadée que c'était la mauvaise influence de l'Amérique qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Il devait rentrer en Bavière et elle le remettrait dans le droit chemin.

Charles Swan s'était même plié à cette idée, si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur le bougre et le renvoyer chez lui … il se contenterait de le savoir loin. Mais rien.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que la guerre avait pris fin, et les célébrations commençaient à s'essouffler. Le temps était à la reconstruction et autres affaires marchandes. Seul rester le pique-nique organisé par les Stanley qui avaient attendu que toutes les fêtes soient passées pour essayer de faire mieux que les autres. Orgueilleux, certes, mais c'était là le fonctionnement habituel de madame Stanley, donc personne ne fut surpris de recevoir son carton d'invitation. La plupart étaient même pressés de pouvoir s'amuser au premier pique-nique de la saison. Car avec l'approche de l'été, le beau temps se faisait de plus en plus persistent, ce qui ne pouvait que réjouir Isabella qui avait ainsi l'opportunité de monter à cheval plus souvent.

C'était justement ce qu'elle devait faire ce jour là. Elle avait déjà revêtu son amazone noire et n'attendait plus que son père qui achevait la rédaction d'une lettre dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'escalier, elle fut surprise d'entendre raisonner une mélodie jouée au piano. Dans la maison, seule Alice était douée avec cet instrument -Renée, elle, préférait la harpe, le violon et la flute traversière- hors, son amie et sa mère étaient toutes deux absentes ce matin là.

Menée par sa curiosité, Isabella se dirigea vers le grand salon où se trouvait le piano. La porte demeurait entre-ouverte et elle put donc pénétrer dans la pièce sans alerter le musicien. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva là monsieur Masen qui jouait magnifiquement ce qu'elle reconnu être du Schubert, même si elle n'aurait jamais pu donner le nom du morceau.

Silencieusement, elle rejoignit un fauteuil et s'installa, l'écoutant jouer jusqu'à la dernière note. Lorsqu'il conclu, il sembla revenir à la réalité et se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune fille. Précipitamment, il se leva et s'inclina pour la saluer. Elle quitta elle aussi son fauteuil et lui rendit son salue d'une élégante révérence.

« Mademoiselle Swan. Pardonnez-moi je ne vous avais pas entendue. » Dit-il simplement, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte toujours entre-ouverte.

Il n'était pas totalement convenable que les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent seuls dans une pièce fermée, même s'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que parler.

« Tel était mon dessein, monsieur Masen. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « J'espère ne pas avoir outrepassé mes limites en venant vous écouter à votre insu. Le son était si envoutant que je n'ai pu rester à l'écart. » Continua-t-elle, ce qui le fit rougir. « J'ignorais que vous jouiez, monsieur. Tout autant que j'ignorais que vous étiez présent. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je venais m'entretenir avec le Général Swan mais on m'a dit que je devais patienter quelques minutes. Monsieur et madame Cullen ne possèdent pas de piano et je n'ai pu résister en voyant un si bel instrument. J'espère ne pas avoir outrepassé _mes _limites en m'installant pour jouer. »

« L'instrument est en fait celui de mademoiselle Brandon, car je n'ai moi-même aucun talent pour la musique, au plus grand désespoir de ma mère. A-t-on jamais vu une demoiselle qui ne maitrise aucun instrument ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tentant d'imiter la voix outrée de sa mère, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

« Mais si l'on en croit de nombreuses personnes, vous compensez ce manque par vos autres atouts. Particulièrement vos talents de cavalière. » Continua-t-il en désignant d'un geste de main son amazone. « Allez-vous monter aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est simplement un de mes plaisirs cachés de déambuler en amazone toute la journée. De plus, c'est une autre de mes habitudes que ma mère ne peut supporter. » Ironisa-t-elle.

« La réponse était si évidente que la question en devenait stupide. » Se fustigea-t-il, regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

« Pas du tout. » Le rassura-t-elle, se sentant un peu coupable. « Ou juste un peu, je l'admet. Mais je tire aussi beaucoup de plaisir à taquiner mon entourage, le docteur Cullen pourra vous le dire. »

« J'ai cru le comprendre, en effet. » Sourit-il. « Mais si vous devez monter ce matin, peut-être devrais-je revenir plus tard pour m'entretenir avec votre père. Je ne souhaiterai pas retarder votre sortie. » S'excusa-t-il, ramassant sa paire de gants et son chapeau.

« Voilà qui est absurde ! Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous, et ainsi réaliser cette promenade dont nous avions parlé auparavant ! » Proposa-t-elle. « Oh mais je suis … votre conversation avec mon père ne me regarde surement pas ! » Se fustigea-t-elle, se sentant rougir de son impolitesse.

« Du tout ! Il n'y a rien qui interdisse que vous en soyez témoin. Je crains seulement que cela ne vous ennui. » Se précipita-t-il de la rassurer. « De plus, l'affaire devrait être rapidement réglée et ce serait pour moi un plaisir de vous accompagner. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas profité d'une _véritable _promenade à cheval. »

« Dois-je demander à ce qu'on vous scelle un cheval ? » Sourit-elle simplement en réponse.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire car j'ai emprunté un des chevaux du docteur Cullen pour venir jusqu'ici. » Sourit-il à son tour.

« Isabella ! » Appela la voix de Charles Swan depuis le hall d'entrée.

« Au salon papa ! » Répondit-elle en criant à son tour. « Pardonnez mon manque de manières, monsieur Masen, et par pitié n'allait pas vous en plaindre à ma mère. » Plaisanta-t-elle de nouveau.

« Mes lèvres sont scellées. »

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas impatientée. » Lança la voix de Charles depuis le couloir. « Cette fois-ci nous pouvons y aller, mon courrier est par…ti … Monsieur Masen ! J'ignorais que vous étiez présent. » Continua-t-il lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon.

« Je suis navré qu'on ne vous ait pas prévenu, monsieur. »

« Albert a probablement voulu vous le dire papa, mais vous l'aurez, encore une fois, chassé pour ne pas être dérangé. » Taquina Isabella. « Monsieur Masen souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Il m'a assuré que l'affaire serait rapidement exposée, bien que profondément ennuyeuse, alors je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'opposition, papa ? » Questionna-t-elle en riant, bien qu'elle ait déjà pris sa décision.

« Aucune. »

« Parfait ! Alors nous pouvons y aller avant qu'un autre empêchement se présente à nous. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous trois de la maison, Tyler tenait les brides de Toscane et du cheval du Général. La monture de monsieur Masen était attachée un peu plus loin, à l'emplacement réservé à cet effet.

Isabella laissa son père l'assister pour monter en scelle, puis elle ajusta sa jupe en attendant que les deux hommes soient prêts. Enfin, ils partirent tous en direction de _Fairmount Park_, Isabella légèrement en retrait pour plus de discrétion, laissant converser les deux hommes, bien qu'elle puisse toujours entendre tout ce qui était dit.

« Quelle affaire vous amène à moi monsieur Masen ? » Demanda sans détour le Général Swan.

« Monsieur, croyez bien que je suis embêté de devoir vous demander votre aide. J'aurai préféré régler l'histoire seul, mais malgré tous mes efforts, je suis arrivé à un point où ce n'est, hélas, plus possible. » Commença Edward Masen.

« Je vous suis redevable de l'aide que vous avez apportée à Isabella. Ne soyez pas gêné et laissez moi vous aider dans votre affaire. » Répliqua Charles.

« Encore une fois, monsieur, je n'attends rien en retour de ce que j'estime être tout naturel. » Dit-il humblement avant de commencer son récit. « Mon affaire concerne le Major Kurkland. »

« Je le connais. Quel démêlé vous oppose ? Avez-vous des problèmes avec l'armée monsieur Masen ? » Demanda Charles, les sourcils froncés.

« Normalement aucun, Général. » Se précipita de répondre Edward. « Il y a près d'un an, le Major Kurkland m'a, pour ainsi dire, sauvé la vie en m'évitant d'aller au camp d'Andersonville. »

« En effet, ce n'est pas rien. » Commenta Charles qui connaissait la réputation du lieu, contrairement à Isabella qui écoutait la conversation sans vraiment comprendre l'importance de la chose.

« Bien sur, nous étions nombreux dans mon cas et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire me rattrape une fois la guerre terminée. » Poursuivit le jeune homme. « Général, j'ai servi mon pays, et j'escomptais maintenant mener ma vie librement. Or, le Major Kurkland ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et il souhaite que je me réengage dans l'armée et serve sous ses ordres. Il estime que je lui suis redevable. Je lui ai écris afin de lui exposer que je ne souhaitais pas poursuivre une carrière militaire mais … »

« Poursuivre une carrière militaire ? » L'interrompit Charles Swan. « J'ignorais totalement que vous en aviez commencé une ! »

« J'ai servi comme second lieutenant sous les ordres du Capitaine Whitlock, à présent Major Whitlock, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? » Questionna Isabella qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison.

Elle savait que la conversation ne la concernait en rien et qu'elle devait rester à sa place, mais apprendre qu'une connaissance leur avait caché quelque chose … elle ne pouvait rester silencieuse.

« J'ai combattu car c'était mon devoir envers mon pays. Je ne souhaitais pas continuer dans ce milieu, je ne voyais donc pas de raison de me vanter de mes faits d'armes. » Expliqua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas honte d'être militaire, monsieur. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour le Général. « Mais, et ce malgré toutes les bonnes raisons que nous avions, je ne suis pas non plus fier d'avoir combattu mes compatriotes. »

« Je comprends, monsieur Masen. » Le rassura Charles. « Continuez votre histoire je vous prie. »

« Je disais donc que j'ai écris au Major Kurkland, mais il ne veut pas prendre en compte mon désir de retourner à la vie civile. Dans son dernier courrier, il me menace même de m'expédier devant le tribunal militaire si je ne me présente pas à lui. »

« Mais il n'a pas le droit ! » S'exclama Isabella. « Papa ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur que non. Avez-vous gardé des traces de cette correspondance monsieur Masen ? »

« J'ai encore toutes ses lettres et j'ai également fait une copie des miennes avant de les lui envoyer. »

« Etrange décision. »

« Une habitude de mon père lorsqu'il conduit ses affaires. » Expliqua Edward. « Pouvez-vous m'aider Général ? »

« Cela va sans dire. Je vais m'occuper de tout cette histoire au plus vite et faire mener une enquête. D'autres sont peut-être dans votre cas. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Général Swan, je ne … »

« Allons ! » L'interrompit de nouveau Charles. « Je vous dois encore beaucoup, alors n'en parlons plus. » Conclu-t-il.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. Et vous avez raison ! Nous ferions mieux d'arrêter là cette conversation avant d'ennuyer mademoiselle Swan. » Sourit-il.

Isabella était loin d'être ennuyée. Elle en avait appris beaucoup sur monsieur Masen et elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle remette ses idées en place. Peut-être à leur prochaine rencontre aurait-t-elle l'occasion de nourrir un peu plus sa curiosité.

Mais toutes ses interrogations s'évanouirent vite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à _Fairmount Park_. Bien que le lieu soit de plus en plus fréquenté dû à une météo plus que clémente, l'espace était assez grand pour permettre aux cavaliers de s'adonner à leur passion. Aussi, Isabella n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lança Toscane au galop, immédiatement suivie par son père et le jeune monsieur Masen.

Celui-ci fut étonné de la voir pousser sa jument à une telle vitesse. Habituellement les demoiselles qui montaient à cheval se contentaient d'un trot élevé. Elle, semblait ne rien craindre, ni la vitesse, ni les obstacles ; et il pouvait ressentir un vif esprit de compétition. Lorsqu'il arrivait à se placer à ses côtés, elle repartait de plus belle, voulant garder la tête.

Non seulement il n'avait jamais vu aussi bonne cavalière, mais il la trouvait également meilleure que certains hommes qui avaient appartenus à sa compagnie. Et de toute évidence, aucun de ceux-là n'auraient étés capables de monter aussi bien en amazone.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Masen ? » Questionna Charles en riant lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement pour laisser reposer les bêtes. « Isabella aurait-elle pu charger les Confédérés à vos côtés ? »

« Il n'existe aucun doute. » Sourit-il. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'un officier commandant aurait accepté de sacrifier tant de grâce et de beauté. »

« Voilà une manière bien galante de dire qu'elle n'avait pas sa place sur un champ de bataille. » Commenta Charles. « Cela vous convient-il Isabella ? »

« Ne soyez pas absurde, papa ! » Se renfrogna-t-elle faussement. « A aucun moment n'ai-je pensé que ma place était là-bas. J'étais bien contente loin des combats ! Mais je persiste dans mon idée que des femmes ayant suivi un entrainement similaire à celui des hommes, sont tout à fait capables de combattre aux côtés de ceux-ci. Cela a déjà été réalisé alors n'insistez pas, je n'en démordrai pas ! » Déclara-t-elle.

« Quel entêtement ! » S'esclaffa son père. « Mais rien d'inhabituel … Je suis bien content que vous ayez été loin ces dernières années. Dieu seul sait ce que vous seriez devenue si vous étiez restée à Philadelphie. »

La promenade ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Le Général souhaitait régler au plus vite l'histoire dont Edward Masen lui avait fait part, et pour cela il devait envoyer des courriers dans les plus brefs délais.

Tous se rendirent chez les Cullen où monsieur Masen avait gardé les traces de sa correspondance avec le Major Kurkland. Esmé, ravie de la courte visite de son amie, en profita pour transmettre à la famille Swan et à leur pupille, une invitation à dîner pour la fin de semaine. Invitation qui fut évidemment acceptée avec joie.

Peut-être d'ici là, Isabella aurait-elle le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle pourrait alors interroger monsieur Masen et assouvir sa curiosité sur le jeune homme.

Mais ce fut bien plus tôt que prévu que leurs chemins se croisèrent à nouveau. En effet, le lendemain soir, la famille Swan de sortie au théâtre rencontra les deux invités des Cullen. Le Général avait demandé à sa fille de ne pas ébruiter la situation d'Edward Masen. S'il ne souhaitait pas divulguer son passé de militaire, ils devaient entant qu'amis respecter son désir et n'en parler à personne. La jeune fille n'avait même pas pu en discuter avec son amie Alice et ne possédait donc pas plus de réponses à ses interrogations que la veille.

Les trois dames de la famille avaient revêtu de splendides tenues d'été dignes d'une sortie à l'opéra. Maintenant que la guerre était finie depuis près de deux mois, on trouvait de plus en plus aisément de belles toilettes en ville, il fallait donc redoubler d'efforts pour continuer à être les reines du bal. C'était un point sur lequel Renée Swan n'acceptait aucune discussion. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en âge de paraitre en société et elle ferait en sorte qu'elles soient courtisées par les meilleurs partis ! Quoi qu'en disent le Général et sa fille !

« Ne serait-ce pas monsieur Masen et le Major Whitlock qui discutent là-bas avec les Wilander ? » Demanda Alice en observant les occupants du hall du Walnut Street Theater.

« Je crois bien que tu as raison. » Lui répondit son amie, apercevant une pointe de jalousie dans le regard d'Alice lorsque Penelope Wilander s'appuya au bras du Major Whitlock alors qu'ils échangeaient un moment d'hilarité complice.

« Ils semblent occupés. » Dit-elle froidement. « Autant ne pas les déranger et trouver nos sièges. » Continua-t-elle en tournant le dos à la scène.

« Enfin, Alice ! Nous connaissons le chemin jusqu'à la loge. Le temps est aux mondanités ! » Lui lança Renée.

« Je préfère passer mon tour et accompagner le Général à la loge. Je me mêlerai à la foule lors de l'entracte. » Ajouta-t-elle voyant que l'épouse de son tuteur allait répliquer.

« Soit. M'abandonnes-tu également Isabella ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

Isabella hésita une seconde à accompagner son amie et tenter de lui remonter le moral, mais elle connaissait Alice et savait qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour digérer l'information avant de partager ses sentiments. De plus, en restant avec sa mère, elle lui ferait grandement plaisir.

« Papa aurait beaucoup de mal à nous escorter toutes les deux au milieu de cette foule. » Sourit-elle.

Charles tendit alors son bras à Alice et tous deux avancèrent en direction de la loge des Swan, saluant brièvement quelques connaissances au passage mais ne s'attardant pas.

« C'est inhabituel de la part d'Alice de ne pas se mêler aux mondanités d'arrivée. » Remarqua Renée. « J'espère qu'elle n'est pas souffrante. Il ne serait pas raisonnable de manquer les réceptions à venir. »

« Je pense qu'elle est juste un peu las, maman, mais de quelles réceptions parlez-vous ? »

« Le diner chez les Cullen, pour commencer, et le pique-nique des Stanley. Le premier de la saison, Isabella ! »

« Vous savez combien Alice adore les pique-nique, maman. Elle ne manquerait cela sous aucun prétexte. » Rassura Isabella.

« Monsieur Masen ! » S'exclama sa mère pour toute réponse, tendant la main au jeune homme qui venait de les approcher.

« Madame Swan, mademoiselle. C'est une surprise de vous voir ici ce soir. Madame Cullen nous a caché que vous seriez présentes. » Salua-t-il, faisant un baisemain à la mère puis à la fille.

« Madame Cullen ne sait pas tout de notre emploi du temps. » Plaisanta Isabella. « Mais permettez-moi d'être surprise de vous trouver ici. J'ignorais que vous aimiez les ballets. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à ne pas aimer ?! D'autant plus que cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pu assister à ce genre de représentation. » Répondit-il.

« Il est vrai que les distractions ont manqué ces dernières années. » Approuva Renée. « Et êtes-vous venu seul, monsieur Masen, ou nos amis sont-ils avec vous ? »

« Juste le Major Whitlock, madame. Nous avons estimé qu'il était de notre devoir de laisser quelques soirées de repos à nos hôtes. » Sourit-il.

« Voilà qui est admirable de votre part. Et où se trouve le jeune Major ? »

« Oh … quelque part par-là. » Répondit Edward avec hésitation, lançant un bref coup d'œil à Isabella. « J'ai perdu sa trace au milieu des convives. » Plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune fille savait pourtant qu'ils étaient ensembles quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'Alice les avait aperçus avec les Wilander. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de souligner ce point car on annonça qu'il était temps de s'installer.

« Nous nous retrouverons à l'entracte, monsieur Masen. » Salua la femme du Général avant de s'éloigner avec sa fille pour rejoindre leurs places.

Le ballet qui était donné ce soir là était La Sylphide de Fillipo Taglioni. Isabella avait déjà eu l'occasion d'assister à une de ses représentations mais c'était il y a plusieurs années de cela et elle avait hâte de voir si ses souvenirs ne l'avaient pas trahie. Et puis elle aimait profondément les ballets et les opéras, alors elle savait qu'une bonne soirée s'annonçait … du moins si son amie retrouvait le sourire.

Le visage d'Alice était sans expression alors qu'elle balayait la salle du regard à l'aide de ses jumelles. Isabella n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait car elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Ce qui l'étonnait pourtant, c'était l'intérêt que son amie portait aux affaires de monsieur Whitlock. Jusque là, elle avait fait en sorte de cacher toute préférence pour le jeune homme, mais ce soir, ses sentiments la trahissaient.

Alice sembla abandonner sa recherche et porta son attention sur la scène, alors qu'Isabella trouvai finalement Edward Masen assis seul au milieu des spectateurs. Son attention à lui semblait être sur les danseuses, mais si on l'observait assez longtemps, on pouvait le voir se tourner et chercher lui aussi quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. De toute évidence, son ami l'avait laissé tomber.

Isabella eut le pressentiment que si elle avait pu regarder vers la loge des Wilander, elle y aurait trouvé le soldat manquant à l'appel. C'était une chance qu'ils soient tous hors de portée de vue.

A l'entracte, comme il était de coutume, les spectateurs se rendirent dans les couloirs pour converser. Edward Masen ne tarda pas à les retrouver. Son ami l'ayant abandonné, les Swan étaient les plus proches connaissances qu'il avait dans l'assistance. Après l'avoir salué, Alice se détourna de lui pour bavarder avec les occupants de la loge voisine, lui en voulant pour le comportement de son ami, même si cela était injuste pour le jeune homme.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle du Major ? » Lui demanda Isabella.

« Il semble avoir disparu. Peut-être l'a-t-on enlevé ?! » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

« Je crois que si vous cherchiez dans une des loges qui se trouvent au-dessus de la notre, vous découvririez rapidement les coupables de ce crime. » Répondit Isabelle sans un sourire.

« Mademoiselle Swan. » Commença doucement Edward après quelques secondes de silence. « Je crois avoir compris que l'attitude de mon ami a … heurté les sentiments mademoiselle Brandon ; mais j'ose espérer que cela ne changera rien à l'entente cordiale que nous partageons. »

« Vous avez raison, monsieur Masen. Ce n'est pas à vous de subir notre froideur. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce manque de tact. »

« Je comprend tout à fait, mademoiselle Swan, et vous êtes entièrement excusée. Votre amitié pour mademoiselle Brandon est sincère et vous défendez donc au mieux ses intérêts. » Déclara le jeune homme. « Il en va de même pour le Major Whitlock et moi, c'est pourquoi je me permets de vous rappeler que … rien n'a été promis. Monsieur Whitlock n'a passé aucun engagement avec mademoiselle Brandon … Je suis gêné de souligner ce point mais c'est peut-être mieux pour votre amie de se rappeler de cela. »

« Encore une fois vous avez raison. » Soupira la jeune fille. « Mais il m'avait pourtant semblé que le Major portait de l'intérêt à mon amie Alice. »

« Peut-on réellement lui en vouloir ? Après des années de guerre il est entouré de demoiselles plus charmantes les unes que les autres. » Défendit Edward.

« Est-ce pour autant une raison pour papillonner de l'une à l'autre sans retenue ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial. « Vous-même ne vous comportez pas de la sorte et je crois avoir compris que vous étiez ensembles ces dernières années. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Edward Masen soupira. Elle avait raison. Bien que Jasper soit heureux de retrouver la compagnie d'une si charmante société, il serait préférable qu'il mesure ses ardeurs et ses tendances au flirt.

« Je lui en toucherai un mot … Bien que rien ne l'oblige à m'écouter. » Abdiqua Edward.

« J'espère que votre ami a été attentif au ballet de ce soir, monsieur Masen. A trop disperser son attention on fini par tout perdre. Qu'il porte de l'intérêt ou non à mon amie ne changera rien à cela. » Conclu-t-elle.

« Le Major est un homme de bon sens, honnête et loyal. Je peux vous assurer qu'une fois qu'il aura prit conscience de la situation, il rétablira les choses au plus vite. »

« Je l'espère, monsieur Masen. Je l'espère. » Soupira Isabella.

Elle n'était pas seulement inquiète pour Alice, mais aussi pour le Major. Il lui avait semblé être un vrai gentilhomme lors de leurs dernières rencontres et elle ne souhaitait pas le voir se retrouver dans une situation inconfortable. Pourtant il s'aventurait en eaux troubles avec Penelope Wilander car la jeune fille était quasiment fiancée au fils d'un haut politicien de Pennsylvanie. Isabella n'en avait rien dit pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas influencé dans ses interactions avec Alice. Elle voulait voir ce que déciderait Jasper Whitlock.

Après tout, elle ne voulait que le meilleur pour sa plus chère amie.

Lorsque la fin de semaine arriva, annonçant le dîner chez les Cullen, Alice n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle du Major Whitlock. Isabella n'avait pas plus d'informations qu'elle et espérait simplement que la soirée se passerait bien. Elle savait son amie sensible et ne voulait pas la voir attristée si le jeune homme décidait de l'ignorer.

Ne sachant pas qui serait présent au diner, et Alice souhaitant faire bonne impression même si elle n'en disait rien, de belles toilettes de diner furent sorties pour l'occasion. Charles quant à lui porta son habituel uniforme de parade.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en calèche chez les Cullen, ils furent accueillis par le docteur qui les accompagna ensuite jusqu'au salon où Esmé tenait compagnie au cousin de son mari et à monsieur Masen. Des salutations polies furent échangées et les conversations s'installèrent au sein du groupe. L'ambiance n'était pourtant pas aussi joyeuse qu'à l'habitude, aussi Esmé Cullen se renseigna auprès d'Isabella qui était assise à ses côtés.

« Y aurait-il une affaire dont personne ne m'aurait mise au courant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Un non-dit plutôt qu'une affaire. » Chuchota Isabella. « Je suspecte notre Alice d'être plus attachée au Major que ce qu'elle veut bien avouer. Aussi, son comportement envers Penelope Wilander lors de notre soirée au théâtre l'aura blessée. »

« Pauvre chérie. » Compatit Esmé. « Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je croyais que notre Jasper était un homme droit. De quel comportement parlez-vous ? »

« Rien d'horrible ! » La rassura-t-elle précipitamment. « Il a passé la soirée avec la jeune fille, ne prenant même pas la peine de venir nous saluer. Cela a rendu Alice jalouse. »

« C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas venu vous voir ! »

« Je pense qu'il était trop obnubilé par sa conversation pour se rendre compte de notre présence. Elle me fait tant de peine. Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis quelque jour, pleine de tristesse. » Soupira Isabella en regardant sa meilleure amie qui arborait un sourire de façade qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« Hélas rien. Comme me l'a souligné monsieur Masen, aucun arrangement n'a été prit entre eux. On ne peut pas en vouloir à monsieur Whitlock de ne pas lui porter les mêmes sentiments que ceux qu'elle lui porte. J'espère néanmoins qu'il ne se jouera pas d'elle, Alice est trop fragile. » Conclu-t-elle et Esmé acquiesça.

Elles savaient l'une comme l'autre que leur amie se montrait extravertie et enjouée afin de masquer une profonde insécurité. Alice, depuis qu'elle était orpheline, était regardée de haut par certains membres de leur société. Parfois, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place mais faisait bonne figure pour ne pas faciliter la tâche de ses détracteurs, mais lorsqu'une situation comme celle-ci se présentait, la petite mademoiselle Brandon sans famille et sans fortune reprenait le dessus. Que monsieur Whitlock lui préfère la riche et jolie Penelope Wilander devait la faire se sentir insignifiante.

« Mademoiselle Brandon ! » Lança Edward Masen, ramenant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes sur le reste des convives. « J'ai appris que vous étiez une pianiste de talent. »

« Je me demande bien qui a pu vous mentir pareillement. » Lui répondit-elle en fustigeant Isabella du regard. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

« La modestie est un trait qui ne vous sciait guerre. » La taquina le docteur Cullen. « D'autant plus que nous pouvons presque tous ici gager de votre talent. »

« Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas d'instrument ici. » Se désola madame Cullen.

« Monsieur Masen et Alice auraient puent jouer en duo. Je suis certaine qu'ils nous auraient tous régalés ! » S'exclama Isabella.

« Vous jouez ? » S'étonna Renée Swan.

« Je ne peux vous mentir sur ce point maintenant que votre fille a trahit mon secret. »

« A aucun moment ne m'avez-vous dit qu'il s'agissait d'un secret, sans quoi j'aurai gardé mes lèvres scellées. » Se défendit Isabella.

« Est-ce là la solution pour vous faire garder le silence ? » S'enquit le docteur. « Il suffit de vous demander de garder le secret. Ma parole si j'avais su cela plus tôt ! » Dit-il, provoquant les rires de ses invités.

« Moquez-vous donc ! Vous seriez bien vexé si je ne vous adressais plus la parole. » Bouda Isabella.

« Et si nous passions à table avant qu'une querelle n'éclate ? » Proposa Esmé à qui une domestique venait de signaler que le repas était prêt.

Tous se levèrent de leurs fauteuils et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Le couple Cullen s'installa en têtes de table, Charles entouré de sa femme et de sa pupille d'un côté, Isabella et les deux jeunes hommes de l'autre. Alice et Jasper Whitlock étaient installés en diagonale, rendant toute conversation impossible ce qui rassura légèrement Isabella. Peut-être pourrait-elle se renseigner discrètement auprès de son voisin de table au cours du repas.

Comme toujours, les plats servis furent excellents et la conversation animée, rendant les intermèdes privés impossibles. Mais une fois le dessert débarrassé, les hommes choisirent de ne pas s'isoler entre eux et de rejoindre directement le salon. Le Major Whitlock saisit cette occasion pour escorter Isabella et c'est lui qui entama la conversation qu'elle attendait depuis des jours.

« Mademoiselle Swan, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire … relativement privée ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres convives.

« C'est-à-dire qu'il nous est impossible de nous retirer seuls … » Commença Isabella.

« Une partie d'échec dans un coin du salon nous apporterait l'isolement nécessaire. » La rassura-t-il.

« Alors soit, bien que je n'ai jamais su maîtriser la moindre technique dans ce jeu. C'est une cuisante défaite et un désagréable moment qui m'attendent là. »

« Je vous laisserai gagner. » Promit-il en tirant la chaise pour qu'elle s'installe à l'échiquier.

Après quelques minutes de moqueries venant du docteur Cullen, ils furent laissés seuls à leur partie et le Major Whitlock se décida à parler.

« J'ai cru comprendre, grâce à l'aide de mon ami, que mon comportement de l'autre soir avait froissé mademoiselle Brandon. » Commença-t-il doucement.

« Qu'entendez-vous par _froisser _? » S'enquit Isabella, ne voulant pas vendre la mèche sur les sentiments de celle qui était comme sa sœur.

« Et bien, son comportement de ce soir est un indice suffisant de sa colère envers moi. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit de la colère, monsieur Whitlock, mais davantage de la retenue. » Corrigea Isabella en avançant un pion qu'elle se fit prendre immédiatement.

« Je ne crois pas avoir vu mademoiselle Brandon faire part d'autant de retenue auparavant. Et ce serait de ma faute ? » Dit-il pour lui-même. « Monsieur Masen a mentionné qu'une … dispersion … de ma part serait à l'origine de tels sentiments. » Ajouta-t-il avec incertitude.

« Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

« Vos questions ne m'aident pas beaucoup, mademoiselle, je préférerai de loin des réponses claires. »

« Mais alors cela serait vous faciliter la tâche. » Rétorqua Isabella. « Et je trahirai un peu mon amie en vous livrant aussi aisément des informations sur son caractère. Mes confidences se méritent, Major. »

« Je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour mademoiselle Wilander. » Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc et la jeune fille retint un soupir de soulagement en pensant à son amie.

« C'est une chance puisque mademoiselle Wilander est presque fiancée. » Souligna Isabella en feignant le désintéressement. « Mais que me vaut cette confidence ? »

« Ne vous moquez pas. Nous savons tous les deux de quoi monsieur Masen et vous avez conversé au Walnut Street Theater. » Contra-t-il avec sérieux.

« Alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cela et peut-être pourrais-je vous aider. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je peux vous confier. »

Cette remarque fut suivie d'un court silence durant lequel le Major réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de ses sentiments. Il avait eut du mal face à son ami mais cela serait pire avec la jeune femme.

« J'ignorai que mademoiselle Brandon pouvait avoir pour moi des sentiments de quelque nature que ce soit. Elle a toujours fait part d'une politesse parfaite et d'un comportement amical. Je croyais même à son indifférence la plus totale jusqu'à ce que mon ami me parle de son changement d'attitude. »

« Et que pensez-vous maintenant ? »

« Que peut-être j'ai une chance à saisir ? » Dit-il incertain. « Si elle a réagit de la sorte alors c'est qu'elle me porte de l'intérêt. Et alors je pourrais la courtiser comme je le souhaitais depuis notre rencontre. Pensez-vous la chose possible ? » Questionna-t-il impatiemment.

« Je trouve l'idée tout à fait réalisable et je vous y encourage grandement. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant après quelques longues secondes de silence. « Mais comme je l'ai souligné à monsieur Masen, j'espère que vous vous montrerez droit et fidèle dans votre entreprise. Peu de gens sont capables de voir qu'Alice est une jeune femme fort sensible et fragile. Mal vous en coûterait de vous moquer d'elle, je vous en fais le serment. » Le mit-elle en garde.

« Je peux vous assurer que mes intentions sont sincères, et je ne cesserai qu'à la demande de mademoiselle Brandon. » Promit-il en lui adressant un magnifique sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit sans effort.

Isabella était grandement rassurée. Les choses s'arrangeaient pour son amie et elle se plaisait à penser qu'elle enverrait surement ses vœux à madame Whitlock pour la prochaine nouvelle année.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur partie en riant du piètre jeu d'Isabella, aucun d'entre eux ne vit les regards déchirés que posait sur eux Alice Brandon depuis l'autre bout du salon.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>


End file.
